Four The CIA Agent
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: Four get's sent on a mission with Zeke about a international drug smuggler, weapons handler and assassin. But when Four gets a little to close for comfort, what will he do... First Fanfiction! I don't own anything but the idea!
1. Intro

Hi my name is Tobias Eaton, I have been in the CIA/FBI for four years now and haven't had the nicest past. The years have been tough and a lot of heartache has been dealt with for most of the years.

Since I have joined the FBI I have made several friends I have become close to and my partner in crime and my partner Zeke Pedrad. He has been with me since training and I couldn't ask for a better partner. Zeke seems to always know the right answer to every question and knows when not to pry when it's none of his business which is what I like most he doesn't know my real name he calls me Four, yes like the number and before you ask why?

I have four fears which resulted in Zeke calling me Four but I really don't mind. It just seem to catch on from there. My instructors still use my real name if no one is around but they usually call me Four.

Zeke has a younger brother called Uriah, who has gone and done his eighteen months of intense training to become a field agent but sadly has been put with the small mission task force until he is more experienced haha. But right now I'm actually on a mission if you can call it that.

I am at a night club in down town Las Angeles with Zeke keeping tabs on a drug lord king pin, but it's not that I'm up set with to look more convincing we decided to go dancing well if grinding on girls and having basically dry sex with them is dancing then sure I'm dancing but I'm a guy I should be in enjoying my self right?

But I just want more then going to clubs to keep tabs on some guy who thinks because he can bullshit his way out of anything so he automatically thinks,

Hay I can be a gangster and sleep with women and sell drugs and make heaps of money and not get caught yeah, I don't think so.

As I watch this guy talk to girls and drink until he can stand by himself Zeke finally calls it a night, only to realise that it's a good 3 am by the time we actually get out of there then we make it back to the large apartment complex that I share a floor with Zeke. It's nice to have your best friend as a roommate. I go to my fridge and grab a bottle of water and head to bed so I can get to the office tomorrow morning but that's where all the fun begins...


	2. The Briefing

It's one of those dreams again, about my father with a belt in hand. Calmly explaining that this is for my own good. That I am worthless and weak or no one will every love me, with my late mother watching in pure horror. That her husband is taking his rage out on her only child and me not able to do or say anything or another 13 lashes. But after years of relentless torture, you start to believe in the small part of you who thinks that you are worthless or weak for not standing up for yourself or even for my mother who died almost 9 years ago still haunts me that I didn't do anything about it or nothing to stop it... I was just a coward.

I wake up to cold sweats and raced panting. Shooting straight up in my bed I look around frantically only to realise that, I'm not in that hell hole of a place. I'm at my apartment in my bed and he can't come back to hurt me anymore. I look over to see that's in is around 4 am so, I get up and put on shorts and a shirt with no selves and walk outside to the park across the street. I jog across the street and start to run.

I run for about an hour but stop when people start to walk around for their morning running routine so I walk up the 3 flights of stairs because I still had a lot of energy so I thought why not.

Arriving at my apartment I go and take a long hot shower and get dressed in the same work uniform which for me consists of a black pair of jeans and a black muscle t shirt that shows off my six pack. I also grab a black leather jacket, so anything black is what I wear to work. I go down the elevator so I don't get all sweaty and walk out to the fairly large parking lot that has a prized selection of cars.

Take out my keys and click the unlock button to see my brand new mustang Shelby GT 500, which is a awesome black colour, the car also has red strips down the middle and sides. After I get in and turn on the car to the radio blasting Linkin Park, I start to sing along as I pull out and soon arrive at the office.

The office contains around 6-7 floors that each hold a different use that we use some what every day in some way. I ride the elevator up to the 3rd floor where I am greeted by office desks and the giant smile of Zeke.

"Hey dude saw you running this morning, is something on your mind?" Zeke asks from his seat behind the desk.

"Nah I think I've had to much chocolate cake" I say sitting down at my desk with a bit of a laugh.

We both end up in tears of laughter when he totally agrees and has this argument on who has better abs and I smirk to myself when Zeke gets the girls costume up to see who has the best, they say me of course but I just laugh at the look of hurt on Zeke's face when I was called the best. After losing badly Zeke walks back to his desk and pouts until I say he's won and then I go up to the 5th floor to do so combat and fire arms training.

I do some sit ups and push ups to start and then do so extra weights to warm up then go through a planned exercise routine and finish and roughly hour later, so I walk down to three and change and meet Zeke for lunch. I had pizza, healthy I know but better then salad right?

After lunch I go to the office with Zeke by my side and split to go to our different desks and trash basket ball, Until I get a text message on my phone that tells me to go and see Max the head director of our office this may not be good...


	3. The Mission

I look up from my phone that has the instruction. When I lift my head for a few seconds to realise that Zeke has gotten the same message, due to the worried look on his face. We both rise from our seats slowly and start towards the elevator that will take us to the 7th floor.

Once we are in the elevator Zeke finally says something that I really didn't expect.

"What did you do now?" I just looked at him in some what shock mixed with anger

"Nothing, Why do you think it was me?" I reply with anger clear in my voice

"No reason I just finally you the great and almighty Four and a half did something wrong for once, even if it was as little as stealing a car or spray painting Max's office and-" I cut him off with a "shut up" and push out the now open elevator that has finally arrived at the 7th floor.

Once we start walking I start to get nervous. You really get set to head office, unless a greater mission or your getting in trouble for something of national security, but I'm not used for the bigger missions so what could it be...

Once we knock on the door and hear a deep "come in" we both enter with silence at stare at the man behind the desk.

"Max it is nice to see you again" I say trying to lighten the some what awkward moment.

"Yes it has boys please take a seat, I need to ask you if your both up for a challenge?"

We both just sit there quietly and nod until he continues every once and a while I'll look towards Zeke to see the same expression on his face the same I feel inside excitement.

"As you both know now is a greater time than any to ask if you both are up for a mission but be warned is not just any mission this is serious and it may be deadly" we both nod so he continues,

"Great okay now you target is none other than Beatrice Prior as you both know she is a major threat to our country's national security and has a large drug ring and weapons deals coming from Rio I will be sending both of you to get close to her and become closer to her operation. Four I was thinking if you become a little more than a friend than you can make this a hold lot quicker in order to arrest her" I just nod again,

"Okay great so you both leave in three days so get acquainted with her profile and I'll talk to you before take off that is all gentleman"

We stand and walk out with files in hands it was getting pretty later so Zeke and I went back to my apartment and ordered pizza. I ate the pizza while Zeke flirted with the delivery girl. I had to laugh when she full out rejected him and walked away.

Soon after I am in my bed reading over the Prior file and getting really impressed by her what will she be like in person...


	4. The Shopping Trip

The next I wake up at around 8 am, so I have around a hour to start to get ready. So I decide that I'm going to have a shower and practice all day and work out.

I don't think I'm going to be doing that because Zeke being Zeke has to do some shopping for our mission to 'fit in' or something but I just think he want free close at the division's expense. Apparently because I'm on this mission to and everything I own is black, I should be dragged alone as well.

After thinking of what I will be dragged through later today I finally get up and take a long hot shower. When I get out I change into a black t shirt and a pair of black jeans. I walk into my kitchen and grab an apple and go and grab a spare change of cloths for later and shove them in a duffel bag to take with me with a couple of bottles of water.

When I arrive I realise that the apple was the only thing I ate so I head to the cafe where I get another slice of pizza and a coke. When I am seated at my desk Zeke walks out of the elevator with a giant smirk and I can already tell his done something that might get me killed so I simply ask.

"Who or what did you do?" I say trying to hold in a laugh when the smirk fades but soon returns to answer with a creepy yet average "Everything" as I watch him strut to his desk and take a seat and laugh when he takes out a large amount of chocolate and snakes and starts on the small mound shoving a piece here and there as he is doing paper work and other creative things at his desk.

After a while of watching my fat ass partner, I get up and take my duffel bag to change. When I do finally end up at the locker room I go to the locker with 4 on it and simply throw my work cloths and replace them with my singlet top and black shorts.

I walk to the gym and do a simple staged routine like I do always but I try to more on my arms and work the punching bags for a lot longer than needed. I finish a few hours and do fire arms training in the stands then do a few rounds of the course by this time I'm well worn out so I take a shower and get changed and go and sleep at my desk.

I am literally pasted out at my desk when I'm rudely awaken by none other than Zeke who says

"Get your lazy ass up so we can go shopping we need to get you something that is not black in some way, what about blue?" He says genuine and with a little concern

"Yeah sounds good I think we need a shopping trip" I say in a sarcastic voice but Zeke didn't seem to notice because his face lights up but then I simply ruin his joy when I say

"I can get you those lace bras you like they would look great on you" he knows I'm joking but I think that he want to hang out more than shop and a break to go shopping is better than anything. His smile fades again and is changed with a pout and the girly sounding 'OMG I know' leaves his mouth and I can't wait any longer I have to laugh and he does too.

We get in to my car and drive to the mall I get out the head to the doors to enter walking past a group of girls who check both me and Zeke out as we walk past. Zeke waves while I just smirk and walk towards some big clothing shop.

As soon as I enter I know I made a big mistake by coming, I already know I'm going to be so tired when I get out today but at least I had Zeke with me.

Shopping sucks! That's what I think as I walk out of the mall with like a thousand bags may be a little over dramatic but still there's a lot okay, we walk to the car and this the bags in the back and go back to our apartments where Zeke will meet me at mine when he is finished putting away his new cloths.

I just decide to put them all in a suit case that I will take with me considering I have to pack anyway and stuff so save myself later I suppose when I'm finished I wait for Zeke so I sit on the couch and watch tv, I'm there for some time until that's when I hear a knock on the door...

_Hay guys this will only happen once or twice so I don't get in the way of the story. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so far... But you guys just wait I have some surprises in store for you guys in this story. Please favourite and review it tells me that I'm doing an okay job and tell me what you think is going to happen I would love to hear from you guys. Remember this is my first so any help or advice is better than nothing so thank you again. :D_


	5. The Unexpected Guest

I get up with some caution, as I approach the door I look through the peep hole in the centre of the door to see a blonde head of hair and green eyes smiling at me.

As I open the door I can hide the confused look on my face when standing in front of me out of all the people in this world Will stands in front of me with a large binder in hand and a goofy grin on his face like he knows something. I simply say "Will?" And he just walks straight in while explaining

"Hey Four sorry I should of call or told you I was coming but I like surprises, anyway I'm here to help you with information on the Prior case in Rio, I'll also will be coming with you as backup and tech or info." He starts toward the couch

"By the way is Zeke coming or will I have to go get him. Cause he will need to be here for all or at least some of this cause he will need the help even though he is Zeke and everyone loves him. She is a hard nut to crack" he says walking to the couch and placing the binder on my coffee table and makes him self comfortable by sitting on the couch and placing his feet on one of the sides of the binder.

I just shut the door and stride to right beside Will where his legs are resting on my table, I nudge my foot a bit and kick his feet off the table making Will grunt as his feet hit the ground hard.

Making me stifle a laugh as his face scrunched and his eyes shut making it look a lot more painful than it actually is, I smile as I step over his feet and fall beside him resting my feet on the coffee table on the other side of the binder with a small smirk playing on my lip I say

" Yeah his on his way, we went shopping for the mission and his putting his cloths away he should be here any second" he just gives me a death glare then goes to open the large binder with papers and pictures in it.

As if on que we hear another knock on the door then Zeke holler for me to open the door as I get up to open the door I turn to Will and say "Now that's how you knock on a guy with a guns door" and walk to the door to let Zeke in he walks through the door and causally says hi to Will who waves at him with a hey in return.

Zeke walks in to my kitchen and grabs a coke while he tosses me a bottle of beer and Will a water, I stare at Zeke in confusion and he just gives me a smirk and says "We get a day off tomorrow for preparation and you of all people need it, so drink up" I don't question his logic.

I open the bottle and take a sip then focus on Will who starts to talk about who we will encounter on this mission, he starts with the basic people who we already know

"Okay starting off with Tris Prior, her real name Beatrice Prior, she is the leader or head some would say in this whole thing she has several warrants out for her arrest in several countries but has never been caught and it said in all of her files that she is small but considered dangerous, so be careful" he warns then moves on to her right and left hands

"Um next we have the hands that help her normally get out of things, which means they are both cunning and brilliant at what they do" he gets up to hand us two files each with have papers and pictures inside we both open, The first one to reveal a tanned skin girl with shoulder length brown hair and a side smirk looking straight a head at the camera.

"This boys is Christina, no one know her last name but they like to keep them selves closed off from authority, which I don't blame them it just makes it harder for us, she is Beatrice's right hand man and best friend who would happily die for her if the situation came up but she will be the one mostly talking to you so play nice she's known to be brutally honest to you so she will tell Tris if your a fake" he looks at us with concern and looks worried but it still doesn't phase me or Zeke. When Will continues he tells us to open the second folder when we do we see a blonde, she has kind eyes but the same smirk as Christina, but looks can be very deceiving.

"Next we have Shauna, she takes care of all um, some would say traders unless Tris will do it her self which most of the time she does. Also Shauna does most of the hacking and tech stuff so Zeke you may have something in common with her maybe help her with a case or two okay." Will moves back to grab more folders from his binder and moves back to us with more only not as big as the ones before we open the first to and continue to open the rest as he say

"Guys these next files are her team or support network starting with Marlene and Lynn there just distractions and back up they check out the target before Tris moves in, then we have Edward and Al who are the muscles and do most of the heavy lifting during the missions, Four you may be with these guys or the other guys who are Peter and Eric who are more deadly than appear. I you want someone taken out Tris will get these cold blooded killer to do it, but the bad thing is they will both do it with a smile or a laugh" Will then pulls a face then continues again to shuffle through the files to bring out one more. this one is about the same size as the girls but has more papers with codes on it.

I look picture of a man who looks similar to Tris it all comes clear to us when Will says that the man is in fact Tris's brother Caleb Prior. He also mentions that he is also one of the heads but after an argument, he is now in charge of tech and smarts which is not surprising.

When we turn the file page to see his SAT scores which were very impressive will also says that he hacked the pentagon with Shauna for classified information on weapons which is one of the reasons that we we're call for this mission.

Three hours later this little briefing we all decide that we're starving and Will says he will stay for dinner.

I make a stir-fry which they think it was pretty cool that I know how to cook but I just ruin it by saying it was already prepared and all I had to do was cook it in a fry pan, they just nod and we joke around and I end up drink a lot more than planned when Zeke started to drink too.

We sing and dance and yell for a good couple of hours and I keep thinking that tomorrow is not going to be fun but at the time I really don't care I was just having fun with Zeke and because I'm going to be on a mission I won't be able to drink, but I still am but I not going to tell them it's Zeke's plan to 'stick to characters' I just think it's going to be funny to see him hung over in Rio with a bunch of drug dealers let's see how this goes...


	6. The Plane Trip

_hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for the reviews every time I read them I get a huge smile on my face so thank you and with out further ado here's chapter 6!_

I wake to my head throbbing but that how everyone wakes with hangover.

I look around the room that in in to see that i'm on the floor of my bed room just next to the bed looks like I didn't make it in time, and i'm not wearing a shirt, what did we do last night I decide to get up and see if Zeke is still here and if Will ended up leaving after we started drinking.

I start to rise from the floor slowly so head stops spinning a little bit not much but it's better than most hangovers i've had in the past.

As I walk to the door I reach for the handle, I twist the handle the door opens to reveal my living room and a pasted out Zeke on the couch, I laugh when I walk to the kitchen

I see Will on the floor with his legs spread part stuffing his face with a plate of waffles, he looks up at me with half a waffle hanging out of his mouth and a clear grin on his face, I laugh a little as I say hay and walk past him to the fridge, I open the fridge and search for food i finally find orange juice and make toast with peanut butter

I walk to the cupboard and get out some pills for my head and some for Zeke for when he wakes up so I walk to the island in the kitchen and sit down on one of the bar stools and eat the toast and then I go and take my pill and by this time my head is at a dull ache and Will gets up and sits next to me and looks at me with clear confusion on his face when he says

"How are you not groaning and in pain you drank a lot last night, you should look like Zeke and the only reason his on the couch is because he was blocking the bathroom, he was in the tub but you my man can hold your liquor" he pats my back and I simply say that my head is killing me this makes Will laugh and me to smile at him weakly.

Then we hear shuffling and a grunt and a thump and Zeke saying shit as he rolls on the ground I laugh when I turn to Will and see him point at Zeke with a smirk on his face. I turn to Zeke and say loudly "how ya feeling bud" Zeke just grunts and looks at us with a pout and I get up from the chair and walk towards Zeke and hand him coffee and and pill and tell him to take a shower and get dressed, he grunts again and gets up but staggers a little and the walks normally to the bathroom and shuts the door.

After watching Zeke I turn to Will as he tells me he's going to get going and that he'll see me when get get on the plane and he will give us stuff then i just tell him okay.

When Will leaves I walk in to my bed room and pack more stuff in to my bags and check my phone to find a message from Max tell us to meet him tomorrow at the air strip near our office building I send him a text telling him okay then I go and check on Zeke he said that his fine so i clean up and sit on the couch and watch tv until Zeke appears from the bathroom and drops beside me with a sigh. I look at him and tell him that i'm going to have a shower.

After my shower I change in to a black pair of basket ball shorts and a black t shirt and leave the bathroom to an empty house and theres a note on my kitchen counter from Zeke that tells me I took to long so he went back to his house to pack more and that he'll see me later to night when we had to the air strip later to night.

When its time to leave for the air strip I double check the rest of my things and meet Zeke at this front door. I wait for him to open his door this I was around and then I look through the apartment it looks like mine but a little bigger and that was fine by us but his apartment is filled with pizza boxes and chocolate rappers, I laugh just because this Zeke normally and then i'm broken from my little tour when Zeke yells from his bedroom and tells me that he is almost ready to leave.

It took another 20 minutes for him to finally leave the house but i'm not in a real rush, I do kinda still want to be me but this is my job and I am looking forward to this so, As where driving to the air strip, I look to Zeke and ask

"What do you think they will make us do?" it was actually bothering me but he just answers with

"Nothing, we'll be fine dude plus we get to stuff we can do in the CIA like, I don't know drinking on a mission we don't get to do that a lot plus remember don't get to friendly with these people because we were sent to arrest the remember" he says looking at the road then sends a sad smile at my way

"I know dude but that's going to be harder than you as it is they are going to be our 'family' for the next couple of months" I say with air quotes around family, it may be that bad but then at the same time i'm going to do this by gut feeling and what feels right, Zeke apparently thinks the same way because he says

"I know dude where here so just do what you think is right but i'm going to do my thing and you do yours and then we'll work together it seems to work out in the end okay"I look at him with small smile

"Let's do this" I say with a slight hint of happiness in my voice which gets Zeke excited and we both get out and walk towards the boot of the car and give our luggage to the other agents waiting for us beside Max who wears a suit and a slight smirk of his face when he says

" Hay boys welcome to your first overseas mission in Rio i'm going to be with you for the plane ride but then you on your own but good news is that we have people that will help you so let's start the plane ride, theres your cloths on the plane already waiting for you to put on so go get dressed and i'll see you there"

We start to walk towards the plane and board, the walk what seems like half of the plane length to two bathrooms with an arranged outfit in both and a card with our names on one of the doors.

Me and Zeke look at each other then move into our dedicated rooms and shut the door, I then walk towards the cloths and turn to the right to see a shower I think it's a bit strange but nothing from the last hour has been normal so I take a shower and get dress in the clothes that they left me and it turns out that its a simple pair of dark jeans and a nice dress shirt which is a light blue colour and has the sleeves folded to the elbows which I like it, even if it is something that I wouldn't wear normally I could still wear it.

After looking myself over in the full length mirror that they supplied for us and walk to the area where Max and Zeke are eating cookies on one of the arm chairs they have, I walk down and sit down next Zeke and grab a cookies because who can refuse a cookie as we sit and talk about nothing particular until Max says to us

"Boys you will be going to say at a motel until they can get you in and then you will stay with Tris and her clan until we get enough for the arrest, do what you must to do what ever you can to get the evidence we need so boys its up to you guys what you do after we meet up with them and you will have no contact with us only once a week to avoid discovery and they will be the ones you come with to meet us is that clear" we both nod in agreement and then we just do what ever for the reminder of the flight, I reload my guns and sleep

I wake to a tap and shake to my shoulders and the sound of Zeke telling me we have landed and to get my lazy ass up,I just laugh and mumble an i'm up and get up and walk with Zeke to the door and go down the stairs.

Once we get down the stairs we walk in to the huge silver shed and enter to see Max talking too...


	7. The Rio Welcoming

As we approach Max and the two women that he is talking to in a hushed way, they seem to notice us approach them and turn to us and one who has black, straight hair and a very defined face and says in a clear American accent

"Hello boys and welcome to Rio, my name is Tori, I will be your superior from now on and if you have any questions i'm head on this mission so if you are ready, I have someone for you to meet?" she says to us then she motions for us to follow her when we do she has a walk a couple of metres away to a girl who has blonde hair and looks like she is glowing I wonder why?, as we approach her she gives a quick look over then smiles in realisation about who we are and says towards me

"Nice to see your awake, how was the flight?" she says with curiosity in her voice she eyes drift to Zeke who gives her a smile showing his very white teeth and he relies with a 'great how are you' she just smiles and says she is fine.

Tori is the one to break the awkward tension when she says

"Okay so now we are done with the pleasantries guys, this is Susan Black she is Caleb Prior's girlfriend and she has a little proposition for you" she turns to Susan but Max cuts in before she can get a word in

"Boys, she has cut a deal with so that we get to get Tris but spare Caleb even if he did do wrong but this is the closest we have gotten to a break through and well something is better than nothing so listen" he turns to Susan who know has a sad frown on her face and I can't blame her she is giving her boyfriends sister into the feds but my thoughts are cut short when Susan finally speaks

"Thanks Max, I'm Susan and yes i'm giving up Tris for Caleb but it's not what you think I love Tris trust me but I knew you would come sooner or later so I got to you guys first, i'm pregnant with his baby and I want him to be around when it grows up not in some prison to rot I have never done something so selfish in my life I just don't want to lose him to the system" by this time she has tears streaming down her face and I can help it when I walk towards her and wrap her in my arms, she stays wrapped in my arms crying.

After a while she stops and looks at me with red eyes and smiles at me weakly, smile back the walk back to Zeke who is the first to speak

"Well I'm Zeke and this is Four we are here to help okay, we'll try to keep him out of trouble but have you told him yet, I mean does he know yet" he says in a low voice but the thing is its gentle and his eyes are kind, but she just shakes her head no and we both look down at the floor and look up when Max starts to talk to Tori

"I'm going to head back, so boys behave i'll talk to you tomorrow Tori take care" and with that he walks back to the plane and we stand and watch it take off and look at Tori for instructions for what to do next she simply says

"Okay, Susan are you okay now" she nods and Tori continues

"Susan you are free to call and you know where I am if you need me"she pauses and then says a goodbye to Susan and then Susan says a goodbye to me and Zeke and continues to walk and get into a Gray mustang and drives off wow nice car.

Tori continues to speak "okay so boys come with me" we follow her to the far end of the shed and then stop in front of two cars that have large white sheets covering the exterior of both of the cars, Tori gives us a small nod towards the cars and then says 'go ahead'

As we start towards the cars and look closely to see sticky note on each car that say 'number boy' and 'Cheshire cat' I laugh at the name they gave Zeke and he seems not to take it personally because he has a huge smile on his face then looks at me then starts to count down from three

"One" I grab the sheets and bundle them between my fingers

"Two" his voice echoes through the shed and I squeeze the sheets tighter than before

"Three!" Zeke screams through the shed as he pulls the sheets and I tug at mine at the same time to reveal a blue McLaren F1 under Zeke's and a really nice black and red 1970 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda under mine we look at each other with goofy smiles then we go to check out the cars.

We spend an hour checking out the cars, then after we get over our utter excitement Tori starts talking with a smirk on her face "Right boys are you done yet cause we still have to get you settled into your motel and get you started in this mission cause this will take us a couple of months to complete and be prepared for anything okay lets gets started drive in these cars they will be yours for this mission and you may keep then after if you would like so just follow me"...


	8. The Beginning

_Hay guys we reached 2 thousand reads YAY i posted 2 chapter today for you guys cause i'm so thankful that you actually like the story and thank you for reviewing and favouring. If you like the story do forget to if you haven't already and thank you again here's chapter 8!_

Zeke and I get into our new cars and I do have to say it feels good to sit behind the wheel of one of these cars and I know Zeke feels the same why from the look on this face but it can only get better from here I guess was we start to drive we're taken to a upper class motel. When we park Tori looks at us with a smirk on her face again like she kinda expected this from us but she quickly masks it and says in her accent

"Boys you will be staying here at the Miramar Hotel, for tonight then you will move to another hotel that is closer to Tris is that clear" we both nod in understanding and the we follow Tori up to the room after checking us in we both fall on one of the beds and sign and Tori just laughs and says after closing the door

"Right okay so now you both look really jet lagged, so sleep and call room service for food if you must and i'll be back here at 9 to get started and i'm sure you both brought cloths and other things and i'm sure you both are prepared for this so sleep tight" and with that she leaves and honestly were both to tried to say bye so we just groan and sleep

It's around 1:30 a.m when I start to actually get up, I flex my arms above my head and get up from the now messy bed that I was sleeping on and walk to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

When I finally get out of my long warm shower and get changed into black shorts, I walk back into our room and seeing Zeke still asleep spread out over the top of his bed. I laugh at him, his mouth is open almost all the way and he has his arms stretched out over the side over the bed, but then he starts to move and I stop laughing and he looks up at me and I have to say he is pretty funny when his tired he tells me to call for food while he goes a and has a shower, I take the phone and call 682 for room service and order two pizza's and two slices of chocolate cake and wait for either to come

Zeke is the first to come out from the bathroom with damp hair that's now sticking to his forehead. He takes the towel that's in his right hand and throws it over his head and shakes his hair till it's lightly wet and throws the towel in the bathroom and just as the towel hits the basket there's a knock at the door and a man call room service. Zeke goes and answers the door and when the man brings it in he leaves as soon as he came shutting the door behind him

Zeke and I watch some movies as were eating our dinner and the best part was none of the movies we watched were in English, so we decided that we were going to voice the characters and Zeke gladly chose to be the female saying 'I could never get the depth of how she truly felt and he was better to suit the role' and this did carry on for a good 20 minutes with just Zeke talking and me pretty much dying of laughter until he says i'm rude for talking while he was and then we both again watch a movie half way until we both end up falling asleep but the beds are just to comfortable.

Were woken the next morning up to the sound of knocking and the sound of Tori yelling to open the doors, releasing this I get up quickly and run to the door when I do open it Tori starts her stupid smirking again and then I realise that i'm only in shorts and shirtless a small blush spreads on my face, I move a side to let Tori in and turn while closing the door Zeke still hasn't noticed Tori in the room so he starts to move around and get out of bed and he doesn't notice Tori as he walks straight into the bathroom and shut the door. I let a small chuckle as you can clearly hear Zeke singing in the shower, by the end of his shower me and Tori are wiping tears from our eyes as Zeke returns from his shower.

As Zeke returns to the bedroom he stops mid step and looks straight at me then at Tori who's still coming down from her laughing fit and then Zeke says in a pitchy tone

"How long have you been standing out here?" he looks to Tori and a smile still plays on her face when she says 'not long' I can't help when a laugh breaks from my mouth and soon Tori starts up again this goes on for a while with Zeke and the confused look he is giving us just makes us laugh harder.

When everything has calmed down Tori starts talking,

"Boys today is the start of the mission, Susan has said Tris is going to be at a club tonight to party she does every Friday night to symbolise a job well done and we want you to make the first move whether it is just looking pretty or actually talk it's up to you okay, also we will be moving you two to another hotel like I said yesterday but you were to tried to probably hear me so that's what you are doing today and clubbing tonight sound good" she tilts her head to the side and raises both eyebrows in question, we nod and I got to the bathroom and change in a pair of darker jeans and a two tone black and blue shirt and go to meet Tori and Zeke in the lobby downstairs.

When I meet them in the lobby we sign out and I put my bags in my trunk and Zeke does the same and we head off to follow Tori to the hotel. When we pull up at this hotel its a lot more fancy then the other hotel we stop and get out of the cars and go to the lobby and Tori talks to the talk to the staff while Zeke and I look around and check out the view and food service menu.

Soon after Tori calls us over to the desk and then we walk to the elevator and wait when we arrive at the top floor she said that our room is here when we stop at a large door and she slips the card in and swings it open...


	9. The First Glance

As we walk through the our new home for the next couple of days, my eyes land on the large window on the other side of the room and fall over the large area that surrounds us with the light blue and almost dark blue water of the ocean and the large balcony that's got a table and chairs.

We walk to the bedrooms and put our luggage in our rooms and then we go to Tori who is sitting on the couch as she watches us look at everything in excitement and Zeke occasionally yelling at the top of his lungs 'this is the best job ever' which makes Tori laugh and nod in agreement and then gets up and leaves after a hour of just watching us but me and Zeke are to in to this room to care but then we realise that she has gone is when we start to get hungry so Zeke and I walk down to the restaurant and bar.

When we get to the bar we take a seat a pretty blonde comes up to us and says in a peppy tone

"Hay i'm Cara, how can I help you today" she looks between me and Zeke and waits for us to answer Zeke is the first to answer and he just says i'll have a beer and I say in the same tone ill have one too and she walks off to go and get us the beers and she then comes back, beers in hand and then places them in front of us then walks off again to tend to other people who just arrived at the bar,

As we sit there and talk Zeke gives me a look an says that he's going to get some food and he'll see me at the room in 20 and gets up after chugging the last bit of the beer in his bottle and walks off in a random direction like he knows where he is going and not even a second later comes back and walks in the other direction giving me the middle finger as he walks past and then with him gone I finish my beer and head up to the room and when I stop, at my floor I see a very pissed Tori her arms crossed over her chest and a frown that looks like an upside down banana, but as the thought leaves Tori starts yelling and think Zeke is one lucky man for missing out on Tori's wrath

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN KNOCKING AND WAITING FOR YOU TO ANSWER. THEN NONE OF YOU DID SO I TRIED YOUR MOBILES AN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME, WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED AND WHERE IS ZEKE?" she stops when she runs out of breath and I look to the elevator behind me and as it opens Zeke walks out with a plastic bag with food and stops when he sees us and Tori just glares at him and then a thought that occurs to me comes from Zeke's mouth

"Hay Tori, what are you doing here?" Tori just look ready to kill Zeke she doesn't let it show when she turns and states

"I went to go and get your cloths for tonight and when I came back you both were gone" I can tell from her tone that shes stressed and ready to kill us for breaking her strict timetable so I say to Zeke

"Dude let's go get dressed and eat as we get told what were doing okay" I say the okay as I turn Tori who still looks pissed and nods as Zeke opens the doors

I walk straight to my room with cloths in and think repeatedly why did I go shopping when they give me cloths and then while I'm in the shower I realise that if all goes to plan we will be staying with Tris and we won't get cloths everyday like right now so i'm kinda thankful that Zeke wanted to be prepared and took us shopping even though I think it was a complete waste of time

Once i'm out of the shower I look at what Tori had planned for us to wear and think its not that bad. I am wearing a black and red button up shirt and a dark pair of jeans and a white t shirt I leave the button shirt down and walk out to where Zeke and Tori are waiting and sit at the table to eat opposite Zeke while Tori explains

"Your job today is pretty easy and you should have fun that's what tonight's all about cause it is you first time in Rio and first time working with me but just have fun near Tris to make it look like your doing your job okay" mouths both full we both just smile and nod and continue eating

When it is finally time to leave we get into both the cars just in case we get caught up and cause Tori told us to and after that display today I nor Zeke want to get in her way and we start to drive to the club

After we park and head in the place is full of people dancing and most are drinking or drunk and some are even making out on the back walls and some just standing there looking awkward, I kinda felt bad but i'm too busy to concentrate on them after I hear Zeke laugh and I feel a tug on my arm and a body pressed against me, I look down to see a little to see a girl with brown almost black smile up at me and I smile back and I or should I say we walk to the bar still with her by my side and I can see out the corner of my eye other girls giving her a death glares and Zeke is on the other side of me and is trying hard to cover himself laughing as he can probably the discomfort on my face

After we get beers from the bar I ask the girl her name and she answers with a very bubbly 'Lauren' and continues to hang onto my arm for dear life,

I finally get her off me when I tell her that I have to go to the bathroom I don't but she needed to go. I find Zeke and he asks me where the girl went and I just give him the finger and he laughs at me and I chuckle as well

We talk for a while, drinking our beers and dancing with girls on the dance floor until me and Zeke get spread apart by girls, I can't find Zeke but I still don't freak out yet but it is worrying me at this moment whats happening as I continues to sway still keeping an eye out for Zeke I feel a body come flat against mine and instantly think of 'Lauren' but I look down and meet the blue-grey eyes of none other than Tris...


	10. The Club And Pool Party

Tris stands in front of me and wears a tight black dress that stops mid thigh and high heel shoes, she looks up at me and smiles a smug smile not showing teeth but my sudden thoughts to try and find Zeke are suddenly lost and I begin to not worry and I think she knows when she turns around and presses her back in to my chest and grabs both of my hands and places them on her hips and continues to sway listening to the music blaring from the speakers inside the club

I don't know how long we were dancing for but it could of been minutes or hours when someone taps me on the shoulder and I let go of Tris and turn to see the one person I was suppose to be here with Zeke stands in front of me and wears a smug smirk and looks over my shoulder to see Tris and say almost yelling to try to get over the loud music 'i'm so sorry but we have to go' and starts to pull me away and out of the club. I look over my shoulder to see Tris and almost a look of disappointment flashes over her face as she turns and walks to a booth were of course Shauna and Christina are sitting talking and laughing and next to them are Edward and Al who are drinking and flirting with a group of girls but my stare is interrupted by Zeke shoving me out the doors

Once we get in the car Zeke turns and say in a not so clam voice

"I thought that we were just going to scope them out not make contact but I guess that you at other ideas, one moment you were dancing next to me with a bunch of girls and the next you weren't there and I just went back to the bar and then I looked over and you were dancing on Tris" he just look at me and raises both eyebrows and turns to face me

"Well?" he wants an explanation but I just say

"I don't know what happened but I though it was Lauren but when I looked down it was Tris and instead of running off I stayed in risk of loosing our cover i'm sorry, I was going on gut feeling" I lower my head and I can't even imagine how Zeke acted he probably freaked that's why he came and got me when I look up at him after he never said anything, he has a smirk very clear on his face and just looks like he knows something that I apparently was clueless too, he just starts the car and drives back to the hotel

When we do get there we just go straight to our room and we both go to our rooms and I have a shower and crash as soon a my head hits the pillow

The morning my sleep is rudely interrupted when I hear a ringing somewhere in the room, I get up quickly in a sitting position on my bed as my tired eyes scan the room and land on a phone on my bed side table that I didn't realise was there and I just see its stops but soon starts again with the ringing, to silence it I answer only to hear Tori's very peppy voice ring through my ears

"Ah Four, good morning, how did you sleep?"she asks actually interested but before I answer she cuts me off like she didn't even ask and continues

"that's good hay listen i just wanted to tell you that Susan has convinced Tris and her gang to take a sort of holiday where she is going to tell everyone and Caleb that she is pregnant" she pauses

"that's great but why are you telling me?" I am just really tired and want to go back to sleep but she just keeps talking

"Well here is the bad news, Tris told them that she wants to go to the Windsor Atlantica Hotel and well that's where you and Zeke are staying right now so it looks like you are going to have to get into character a lot earlier than planned" Um What! I wanted to scream in to the phone but Tori is quicker

"Don't worry Susan said that you made an impression on Tris and we don't to scare her off now do we" I can hear the smirk playing on her lips as she talks and I think she can tell because she gets right to the point that I'm annoyed and to hurry up

"Well because they are going to be there this means i can no longer meet you at the hotel, so we will make contact by phone okay is that clear" I nod only to realise that she can't see me and I say a quick yes and she hangs up

I stay laying there for a bit more then decide that I'm hungry so I get up with a groan and knock on Zeke's door and open it to reveal Zeke there he sits with in his bed watching tv, he turns his head towards me and says hey I return it and sit on the end of his bed and put my head in my hands and I hear Zeke ask me whats wrong and I have to tell him

"Susan convinced Tris to take a long needed holiday" Zeke looks at me in confusion and asks me how that's a bad thing until I say

"Tris decided to stay here so Tori can't come see us and we have to stay in character everywhere but here" he makes like a grunting sound before saying that we should go down and try the pool later today and I tell him it's a good idea but I need food first so we get dressed and go out in search for food

We find a restaurant near the hotel and it seems to have everything, we order and chat about nothing in particular and when our food comes we eat and walk back to the hotel

When we get there we decide it was the perfect time to check out the pool so we get our shorts on and walk down to the pool

The pool is quite big and has a lot of arm chairs near it and the water is a nice shade of blue with slight waves until that is disturbed by two guys running and jumping in the water when they surface it takes me a second to realise that the two guys were none other than Eric and Peter, they are soon followed into the pool by Al and Edward and we hear whistling and Zeke and I turn to see Shauna and Christiana smirking at us and checking us out, I smile and smirk back and walk to the bar, I didn't even realise that Zeke was next to me and order Zeke and I a beer each and sat down on one of the chairs by the pool and just laid there until our beers came

We continues to drink our beers and talk between each other until I can hear the sound of Tris's name be called by one of the girls telling her to get in the pool and Zeke at that same moment got up to go as well, Zeke motions for us go to so unwilling I got up and walked to the pool and jumped in with Zeke and started splashing Zeke once he resurfaced and in the span of 15 minutes it had turned from Zeke and I to all of Tris's group minus the girls but the guys were enjoying them selves just as much as Zeke and I but we decided to call it a day and say our goodbyes before leaving until I heard a female voice say wait as we started to walk away...

_Hay guys I hope you liked the chapter we just got over three thousand reads this morning so thank you to everyone reading and FoureverDivergent for reviewing each chapter, it means a lot, thanks again to everyone!_


	11. The Wrong Move

I tap Zeke on the shoulder and he turns to see who told us to wait, my eyes scan the small crowd and land on none other than Christina, who as a small smirk playing on her lips and she keeps going with her questions

"How long are you guys staying for?" she tilts her head to the side in question

"Well were here until our free hotel rooms run out, I guess" I say causally say if hinting the idea

"Oh so how long do you think that will be?" Zeke just answers around a month but she continues to go on

"Oh cool, well we actually live here but we just wanted a get away right girls" at that they nod in agreement

"And we would be honoured to show you both around, how does that sound?" she gives us a pout and batts her eyelashes but soon the other girls follow suit, all but Tris who just seems to laugh at their behaviour and walk off in the direction of the bar and happens to be followed by Peter and Eric, I turn my head to Christina and the group of girls in front of me

"What if we can convince Tris to go sight seeing" Shauna says in a excited way and turns back to the both of us who keep looking between everyone not saying a word

"So what do you guys think sound good" Christina says with a hair flip and we just nod

"Okay great! We'll see you both tomorrow in the lobby" and she just walks off with the other girls following her

As we turn to walk away Zeke turns his head to me and asked in a whispered voice

"Do you know what we agreed too, I mean I looked at you and you were shaking your head so I thought I would do the same" I look to Zeke wide eyed

"I though you were listening you keep looking between the girls and nodding like you knew what they were talking about" as soon as the statement left my mouth I knew what he did that whole time so I punched his arm lightly which I was rewarded with a slight screech from Zeke as we continued to walk to the hotel room

Once we arrived we though it would be the perfect time to get dressed and go down to the restaurant that we went to the first day here, it was Zeke's idea for some reason it was always a good time to eat all the time now, I do wonder if he is actually the one that's pregnant

As we walk to the restaurant we hear the familiar laughter of Tris she wears a cream and floral dress that reaches her knee and wedges to see her attached to the arm of Peter but as we turn and keep walking Zeke gives me a sort of panic look to tell me the oh crap change of plans as we enter the restaurant they keep walking past the restaurant laughing and talking between them selves and she flashes us a smile and a slight wave of her hand as she turns back to whats Peter is saying and they look happy but Zeke breaks my thoughts when he says

"Bro I didn't know she was with Peter" I don't know what too say to him I mean I don't know they were together and deep down I feel kinda bad now that they were together this whole time and I was suppose to get with her in the first place but now I don't know what to do so while Zeke orders food, I give a quick call to Tori, on the fourth ring she picks up

"Hay Four, what's up?" shes asks in her peppy tone and pauses for me to answer

"Hay Tori we have a problem"I started to speak again until Tori cuts me off

"What did you morons do now?" she asks like she suspected it would happen but I don't let it get to me when I say

"We just found out that Tris happens to be with Peter, so now what do we do, I mean I can't get with her when shes with Peter" she waits a second before she answers with a

"I'll talk to Susan maybe its not what you think it looked like but I'm sure Susan wouldn't lie to us about something like this considering that our whole operation revolves around you and Tris but i'll call Susan and talk to her and asks if she knows anything and maybe we can sort something out okay i'll call you soon" and with that she hangs up and I turn to Zeke who has just arrived with our food walks to a table near by and then I follow him and tell him my conversation with Tori

When we finish with our meals we head back to the hotel room and then I just walk back in to my room and collapse on the bed and then I hear the familiar sound of my phone ringing and the sound of it buzzing echoes through the silence of my hotel room, I look at the screen to see Tori's name on the top of the screen and then press the answer button for the call I was waiting for all night starts with Tori starting to talk and you can clearly hear the sound of her smirk playing through her voice

"Hay Four, I guess you don't tell me to say I told you so, so ill start with the easy stuff, I just got off the phone with Susan and what she had to say was quite interesting but I do have to say it's not what I expected her to say but I tried not to laugh to hard" she pauses for me to say something but I just tell her to keep going and she does happily saying in a peppy voice

"Well Four if you must know Tris told Susan when that were having a swim later tonight that she took a fancy to you so don't get your panties in a twist but she used Peter to make you jealous but I think the plans still on and we need you to ask Tris out but do it soon are you are okay with it, or when the time feels right no need to rush considering that you both have a month to go in free hotel rooms right" I can tell that's she is annoyed but I can tell shes still got the smirk on her face but I just say

"Well Tori I'm not worried and you should know that they are going to take us sigh seeing and stuff and I'm going to talk to Tris then and why do you sound surprised do you know how gorgeous I am? and we can't forget that you have seen my abs before right" she doesn't seem to answer theres a sort of 'hmp' sound and hangs up the phone

I laugh to myself and then when I lie back down I hear a small knock on my door and Zeke ask if I'm awake I say a yeah and soon enough he opens the door with a bag of lollies and chocolate and walks through the room and sits on one side the bed and gets himself comfortable and turns on the tv and when I look at him like his crazy, he shoves to bag of candy towards me and with a mouth full he says

"Do you want some?"I just laugh and shake my head no and tell him my conversation with Tori and we spend a night, just watching movies all night and joke with Zeke about his hair and around 2:30 a.m Zeke goes back to his room and I fall into a dreamless sleep...


	12. The Slight Delay

_Gosh guys we have 4 thousand reads wow that's something I really didn't expect to say but wow! Also another good note please check out one of my coming favourite author ellie2297! Thanks again and don't forget to review and favourite. Now chapter 12 enjoy!_

_I get up in what some would say a good mood but I don't really know why but I see that i'm up before Zeke so I decide to have a little fun with him, I walk into my bathroom and get a glass out of the cabinet and fill it full of ice water and walk out my room to Zeke's room and as quietly as I can open his door and walk to his bed were Zeke is sleeping like a baby. I lift the glass above his bed and tilt the cup so that it dumps the ice cold water on poor Zeke's head, I laugh when he jumps up all of a sudden in fright and rushes to a sitting position wiping his face to rid it from the water. He looks around the room to till his eyes fall on me dying from laughter on the floor, he gives me this look and I know that I'm dead just from the look he gives me but as I try to get up to make a run for it, I slip on the extra water still in the cup that's now on the floor making me fall face first on to the ground while Zeke is throwing he's blankets off himself and standing, ready to tear my head off_

_Zeke grabs a pillow from the head of his bed and I brace myself for the hit but am suddenly hit with something a lot harder than a pillow, I look to Zeke and see his hand lifted to chest height and it looks red like he had just hit something, that something being me, with a clear smirk on his face he says in a innocent voice_

_"Opps my bad" hand raises his hand like he going to hit me again but I get up all to quickly and make an escape from Zeke and his hand and run to my room and slam the door harder than intended, but I go have a shower and get dressed in jeans and a red tee shirt and walk to the door of my room peaking my head out a little to see if Zeke is there, but before I can bring my head back, I'm hit in the face with something and with water still dripping from my face._

_ I look around the room in front of me with my eyes squinting from the water still in them and my eyes finally land on the one person who, I'm defiantly going to kill, Zeke who sits in a chair opposite from my door holding a couple of full water balloons in his hands, he smirks than throws another balloon at me but again I'm too slow and it hits me straight in the chest soaking my shirt and the top part of my pants._

_ I glare at Zeke before walking over to him and him squealing at me and squatting my hands away, so I pick him up and walk down to the pool through the lobby walking past Tris and her gang who decide to follow and throw Zeke fully clothed onto the pool and in a innocent voice say_

_"Opps my bad" making Tris and her whole clan burst out in hysterics I smile before walking back up to my room and getting changed back into dry cloths while I'm getting dressed I can hear the front door open and seconds later closed which means Zeke has returned from his little swim, I smirk to myself proudly and tell Zeke that 'I'm going down to meet Tris and the gang' before leaving_

_As I'm walking down to meet the gang, I get a message from Zeke telling me that he'll be down soon but I messed his hair and I laugh at the message as I walk up to Tris and the gang_

_As I approach them Tris is the first to speak _

_"What's so funny" she asks with a cheeky tone to her voice still with Peter's arm around her waist she looks to me for an answer _

_"Oh nothing, Zeke's going to take a while apparently, I messed up his hair and he needs time to prefect it" they all look at me like I'm insane but I just smirk knowing how Zeke is with his hair and we walk to the bar to wait for him until he returns_

_After getting a round of drinks I decide to start a conversation_

_"So what are we doing today?" They seem to all perk up at my sudden question Christina is the first to answer me_

_"Well Four, I'm glad one of you finally asked that freaking question we were going to go do some sight seeing but you to knuckle brains had other plans so we decided to go to the beach and have some fun there sound good?" I nod with a smile on my face but the next thing she said too me by surprise_

_"Only delay us tomorrow and I will kick your butt got it" knowing that she is completely serious I straighten and she smirks _

_Minutes have past and the group has several small conversations going on when Zeke finally shows up with a big goofy smile on his face and Christina gives him the talk on timing and how she can do her hair quicker, so when that's over we all get up and head off to the beach, which is luckily across the road from where we are staying,_

_But as we walk up to the sand, the girls Tris included, race to a spot on the sand near the water and start to strip from their over cloths in their costumes and run into the water, splashing around in the waves, the guys just take off their shirts and head in, I really wasn't up for it, so I just laid on the sand with my forearm covering my face and my other arm stretched over my head and my legs apart, when I feel small cold wet hand taking the hem of my shirt and start to pull it up... _


	13. The Surprise Act

As I start to take my arm off my face, I try not to panic as one of the hands pulling my shirt up, releases but as soon as I thought that they had left, a hand goes and grabs my arm and puts it back over my face to block my view and all of my other senses heighten, as I can feel the other hand of the person start again taking off my shirt

I can hear as they stifle a laugh, as they more to a better position which is sitting on me with their legs placed on either side of my stomach, still I can feel my shirt start to bundle at the top of my chest and I suck in breath, as the person releases my arm and places both of their hands on the top of my chest and slowly run their fingers and palms down the length of my chest and abs and leaves them on my abs waiting for me to take my arm off my head, so slowly taking my arm off my face being blinded but the sun, I make out the figure of a girl on top of me but all too soon my eyes adjust to my surroundings and I can see that, Christina sit on me with a smirk on her face but all too quickly I realise that we have all of the groups eyes on us, seeing how the situation plays out but as I try to get up Christina takes the opportunity to take the last of my shirt off and flings it a few feet away on the sand I stare at her with shock clear on my face until I see this as a perfect opportunity to do the perfect payback

With Christina still on me, I grab both sides of her waist and get up while throwing her off my shoulder and walking toward the ocean

While I walk she slaps my back as a way for me to put her down saying things like 'help me' or 'Four when you put me down your dead'. Once I stop and she tells me one more time to put her down, I say a cheeky okay before throwing her in to the water, causing everyone to laugh at our childish acts as I walk back to shore, but before I'm able to step foot on the shore, I'm jumped on and look over my shoulder to see Tris with her arms around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist, I feel the need to turn around and throw her in too but I do one better

I simply just walk back to my spot on the sand and go to sit down but instead of sitting on the sand, I sit on Tris and smirk when she calls me 'Four the fatty' and she slap me to get me off of her but I simply just start to lie down and squash her

While lying on her, I hear her grunt and say she can't breathe, so I turn over so I'm still on top of her but facing her and flip us so she is on top of me and I'm lying on my back, I see a slight blush creep on her cheeks and I wait for her to get off me

After a couple of seconds she gets the point and starts to climb off me and I'm greeted by Zeke walking up to where me and Tris stand and smirk at me with a wink and I just punch him and we all laugh when Tris call us stupid which causes us to laugh harder, Tris included, until Shauna comes to see what we were laughing about and I glance at Zeke with a knowing smirk to see he already has one so at the same time we both grab a girl and throw them over our shoulders and soon we can see the other guys doing the same thing and we start to walk towards the water

As we approach the water Tris who is over my shoulder moves slightly so my hand rests on her but, she doesn't say anything about it so I don't either, probably from her being to preoccupied with trying to get herself free from my grip but suddenly stops struggling and settles on my shoulder and just waits, I think she can tell whats about to happen but Christina I first to make a death threat

"Guys I swear to god, Eric put me down or I'm going to kill you with my bare hands" her threat didn't seem to shock Eric at all, instead he just laughs at her with a smile

All the guys stop when the water reaches their elbows and then looks to each other, girls still on our shoulders we look to each other, out loud I say "Three!" and in seconds the girls are under water and the guys are laughing so hard they are finding it hard to breath, we wait floating in the water until the girls rise from the water with hair sticking to their heads and frowns clear on their faces but as we try to comfort them they one by one pull us under the water I can hear the faint sound of all the girls laughing and as I rise to get air, I come face to face with Tris she one who pulled me under as payback put before she has time to say and thing I spit the sea water that was in my mouth all over her face and I tried to hide my laugh and smile but failed when the whole group saw what I did and laughed for a good 20 minutes about it and Tris huffs in anger but when she looks towards me and can't help but smile

We spend the next few hours swimming and relaxing on the sand enjoying the sunset, and the sounds of the ocean until we all decide to go to the club later tonight, they try to convince me by saying 'it should be fun' and the guys repeatedly tell me that I can meet girls, which I just shake my head but then just finally give in and wonder what will happen tonight...


	14. The Night To Enjoy

At the beach. The sun has finally set of the vast ocean, which tells me that we really need to get going so we can get to this club, but i'm really excited to go and have fun with a bunch of drug dealers, wow. I never thought I would say that, but you never know working at my job.

We start the walk back to the hotel and on the way there Christina has to start a heated discussion with Marlene, about shoes. I stopped listening when they get to high heels and listen to the sound of trumpets and laughter in the background.

When we step in to the lobby of the hotel, The girls run a head of the guys to make it to their hotel rooms first so they can do their hair and make up as Christina said as she ran away shouting things like 'Tris your coming' and "No I will no stop shouting and walk off in the direction of the elevators and disappearing in moments.

Eric's the one to break our silence after the girls leave,

"Do you want to get changed and meet at the bar in 20-" before he can even finish whats he is saying Zeke has gotten me by the arm, and is dragging me towards the elevator yelling that we will meet them there and we'll see them soon.

By the time we do get to the hotel room, my arm is red from Zeke puling me. He opens the door and pushes me inside and shuts the door turning to face me.

After looking at me he finally says whats on his mind

"Dude we need to talk to Tori soon". He looks down to the floor and I now know that there is something wrong.

But before I can ask 'what?' he answers for me like I had already asked

"We can't keep lying to these people anymore Four, I saw how happy you were today with Tris an whether it was fake or not, I have not seen you smile like that in a while so I called Tori and were meeting her for lunch, okay" His eyes are pleading for me to understand that this is wrong but he keeps going

"Four, I can tell that you just think that this, is some job for you but I think that. This, What were doing isn't right. They have opened their arms to us, like family"

By now he has raised his voice but we both know that his not wrong. I do think this is just another job like the one we did weeks ago. So I just nod with my head down and I can hear in Zeke's voice that he is still distressed about the whole thing.

"So what do we do, I mean we can't just leave. But we also can't tell them good bye and a reason we don't have on why we are leaving so sudden" My eyes search his face for any sign of emotion other than sadness but get nothing.

"We'll talk to Tori like planned, but try to have fun tonight, No doubt that Tris will disappoint tonight" he says moving his eyebrows with a big smile on his face

"We both know that you are going to be all over Shauna tonight" I can't help but laugh at his reaction to my statement but is quick to cover it by saying "Well Mr Four, we should start to get ready soon, you have a date with a pretty drug dealer" I looked at him, deadpan, and we both start to burst out laughing and walk to our different rooms to get ready.

When I get to my suit case I sweep through it till I find a black button up shirt. I also find a pair of jeans and a white t shirt

After getting dressed I start to make my way to the living room to meet Zeke. When I get there Zeke is spread out over the couch and he smirks at me before getting up and walking over to me "ready to go" he asks in a cheery tone, I just nod my head and smile to answer.

We walk down in silence to meet the rest of the guys and when we get there, we see that everyone has already arrived and are waiting for us.

"Hay guys we were breaking the ice" Peter says while holding up his beer and giving it a little shake.

We sit in the spare seats left and waitress brings us a beer and sets in down on the table. "It's on the house" she whispers in my ear, before placing a napkin on the table and walking away. I look at the napkin to see

"Call me xx

#########

Rebekah xx

On it in blue pen and a lipstick stain next to it. From who i'm guessing is Rebekah. I turn slightly in my chair and wink at her, with a smile and turn back around to see Zeke also with a smirk on his face, I ignore it and join in the others conversation.

About half an hour later the girls return but were didn't actually see them coming because we were all laughing at something Eric said to Peter. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see all the girls in short dresses and heels

The guys start to wolf whistle and the girls start to blush like crazy. The guys have all finished their beers so we decide to go to the cub so we leave the bar, me giving Rebekah one last wink and she waves was we walk out.

Walking down the street to the club, we have split off into smaller groups but still walking together. I'm currently next to Zeke beside him Shauna and beside me is Tris, she wears a skin tight dark blue dress that hugs her in all the right places which goes to her mid thigh with black pumps, her blonde hair is done so it cascades down her back.

As we walk she is the one to start our conversation

"Looking forward to tonight?" she asks me with clear excitement in her voice

"Yeah, I think that we are going to have an awesome time" I in form her masking her excitement.

We continue to walk unit the other stop at a building with flashing lights and Peter and Eric walk over to the bouncer.

Not even a moment later the bouncer looks terrified and lets us through the door. We walk past him an smile as we enter.

The club is quite big with people dancing everywhere and the bar full of people. The loud music pounds as we reach a spare booth in the back of the club which didn't help us the guys at all cause we got bombarded with girls.

We were seated up on a higher platform that over looks the entire club. But as soon as we get seated I leave them and go to the bar and get myself a beer and Zeke a vodka and coke, while i'm waiting can see a group of girls walk my way and i'm suddenly eager to leave and go back to the group but Its to later when I feel a hand on my arm...


	15. The Club's An Issue

The fingers glide smoothly across the length of my arm and I'm too shocked to do anything.

Before I can see who it is, I hear their voice muffled over the pounding of the music

"Hey there, I'm Vanessa and this is my friend Ellen" A pretty burgundy haired girl says, as she turns and motions to her friend standing next to her. She seems more quiet from first glance but she may surprise me.

"Hey, Four" I say in a some what happy voice as I wink at the girls but before we can say more my drinks arrive

"Well It's nice meeting both of you" I say to them both before walking away in to the crowd of people to try and make it back to our booth

But when I finally get through the flock of people i'm greeted with both girls from the bar behind me. I glance at Zeke as I tell him that I got him a drink. He says a thank you before taking a sip

I take a seat in the open side of the booth too be followed by both of the ladies. Zeke winks at me and I can see something flash over Tris's face but I can't decipher what it was though

She looks to Shauna an flashes her a smile before getting up and walking to the bar.

I just look to Shauna in confusion and she shrugs before turning back to Zeke and Al

I spend about an hour talking and laughing with the girls and they seem really nice and soon they have to leave so they give their numbers and I wink at them with a smile as they walk off. When I turn back to face Zeke who is sitting opposite me and to next to Shauna who can't stop smiling.

Tris still hasn't returned and I cant help but worry about her but I'm cut out my thoughts when I hear someone if the seat next to me is taken I turn to see a girl with light brown and blond hair and short tight dress.

I give Zeke a 'help me look" but to my agony he just laughs and shrugs and Shauna who just keeps laughing at me.

The girl sits next to me and turns to face me and sticks out her hand and says in a peppy voice

"Hi i'm Jessica" she says it in a way that I guess was suppose to be seductive but I see right through

"Four" I say quickly trying to finish this conversation but she doesn't take the bait and continues to talk about whatever shes talking about shoes i'm sure

But soon i'm giving Zeke a help look and am laughed at until Jessica is bushed aside and I see someone sit on my lap.

Unsure of who it is I look to Zeke who has his mouth hanging half open staring at the person who has decided to sit on my lap.

I shift a little placing my hands on the persons waist to shift them too when I see a face I didn't expect to see.

Tris who is now looking down at me smirks. Probably at my expression but i'm quick to mask it by looking to Jessica who has a shocked look on her face

"I'm sorry, I hope he wasn't bothering you". Tris say in a some what calm voice with a bit of a laugh. I look at Zeke and Shauna who both have confused looks on their faces, I shrug an turn back to Tris who is talking to Jessica happily

As they talk she keeps laughing and giggling and I absent minding place my arms around her waist and relax further in to the chair.

Every once and a while I take a sip of beer and laugh when Jessica leaves the club Tris remains on my lap talking and drinking with Shauna.

I don't know where the sudden boost of confidence came from when she came and sat in my lap like she had done a thousands of times before. Which honestly I don't mind that she's there with my arm draped over her waist like I'm hugging her but lightly.

About two or three hours later into the early hours of the next morning the group decide to head home or in our case hotel room and sleep off the alcohol that we had drunken.

When we did end up arriving at the hotel. The group had a slight change of plans where everyone went to Tris's room to continue the parting. We just ended up dancing with the speaker blaring whatever song came on.

While we were dancing it was clear to al the guys that the girls were all drunk out of their minds and Zeke was the only one out of the guys who couldn't stand on his own.

We were dancing to a loud up beat pop song, when I heard Tris call my name and turn to her and see her dancing a long side Christina and Shauna waving me to come over. I do as she asks and find myself walking across the room to where she is with Christina and Shauna and before I can ask what she wanted shes dragging me towards where Eric, Peter, Al and Zeke are dancing and goofing around with each other

We dance or swayed and partied in to the early morning and honestly felt like Zeke and I really belonged with Tris and the gang until I got a call from Tori later that morning and reality flooded back to me, Zeke was right, what am I going to do...


	16. The Mission Is Not Escapeable

I hear the familiar ringing somewhere in the room, I groan as I get to sitting position and look to my bedside table.

My phone lies on the top buzzing and screaming for me to pick it up, I do and it's the sweet sound of Tori

"Good morning, buttercup, are you going to be joining us for lunch today with Zeke or will I have to go to you?''. The only thing I can think right now is who in their right mind is happy at this time of day. I look to the alarm clock and sigh, it's 12:30 in the afternoon.

''Yes, Tori we will, Do you need anything else from me or can I go back to bed?'' I say with a tired annoyed tone. She thinks for a second.

''Well, Four, I want to meet you in lets say an hour for your sake okay, so just get up and Zeke too, I'll meet you at that coffee shop next to the shopping mall, so drive there'' She says in a more serious voice before hanging up.

I lie back down with my hands covering my face. My hangover isn't as bad as the one back home but I may not be able to say the same for Zeke

I get up and exit my room to make my way to Zeke's who has left the door wide open. I stick my head in to find Zeke on the floor of his hotel room, wrapped in a sheet.

Not surprised by what I see, I walk over to Zeke and kick him with the tip of my foot and he moves slightly before groaning and sitting up.

''We need to see Tori get your lazy ass, in the shower now'' Zeke got up slowly and walked to the bathroom mumbling things like 'yes mum' and 'I don't wanna'. I walk out of the room to hear any more.

Zeke was not as lazy as most people think he is. Zeke is more muscle than fat and worked out almost every day with something different which is why he always eats. He has mocha coloured skin and a big goofy smile, classic comedian at times. But I was not in the mood and by the looks of thing neither was he.

After getting showered and dressed, we walked down to the lobby and went straight to the parking lot. Zeke and I had decided that we should take one car so it's easier to park and he was still hangover which is better for me. At least his quiet.

We soon arrive at the coffee shop and it's packed full of people and children. MY eyes skim over the small crowd in front of us and land on a table in the far back of the room in the corner. Tori sits talking to a lady, they look deep in conversation with each other about something.

As we start walking toward them, followed with Zeke by my side. It wasn't a long until I noticed a clip board and a stack of files place neatly on the table.

Tori who has now noticed presence has ceased the conversation with the lady and has turned to Zeke and I with her signature smirk.

''Well is nice of you to join us, Boys this is Kayla" Tori motions to the girl in the chair.

She has a slim build and is small in size. Her eyes are this mesmerising green colour that holds a lot of emotions. Her hair is a brown blond that is now tied in a high pony tail that can easily fall to her but if taken out. We take a seat and nod our greeting toward her before turning to Tori.

"Kayla here is my assistant on this case, she's training to become a field agent like you" We smile and nod as Tori begins again

"What is the update on the case Susan said, that she can't wait any longer to tell them and she wants you to be near by but we can't have you running around doing nothing but parting all the time so, tell them your time is up and you don't have any where else to stay"

I can feel a pin in my chest as she says that we would have to lie again but this was only suppose to only be a couple of months not years to complete this mission and it's taking us to long

"We will try and figure something out" It's to my surprise that Zeke who hasn't said a word this whole time finally says something but I know that the guilt on inside is the thing that is truly killing him since he has grown a liking to Shauna which also makes it hard on him.

"I'm sure you will, call me or Kayla for updates and keep us posted on any progress got it?" we nod again and as our goodbyes and leave with out a word between us until we get into the car

"Okay look we both know this isn't going to end well so why don't we leave it?" knew it this was bugging him. I turn to him in the chair and he turns his head

"Well this may seem like the wrong thing to say but do you think you should stay I mean you don't want to hurt anyone but that's why you were sent here in the first place" I'm not wrong but all he does is look at me like his about to say...

Hay everyone I just want to say thanks again and hoped you enjoyed :D


	17. The Rules are Rules

He turns to me after a brief silence,the tension has grown in the car. I was just thinking out loud but this can't happen. Zeke can't be rethinking leaving me in Rio. But my panic is stopped by the sound of Zeke's voice.

"I'm not sure anymore | want to leave but I can't just get up and leave. It sucks that we can't just leave Four, why did we agree to this again" I don't know what to tell him. Call Tori and tell her were done or that we have enough to arrest her but we have nothing.

I start the car and drive back to the hotel and see whats happening with the gang. throughout the car ride though is complete we arrive at the hotel Zeke finally speaks.

"I've got it!" He yell inside the car. This did catch me off guard I really didn't think he would speak again

"What have you got" I turn to look at him I was curious to know cause he usually has bad ideas

"We'll make the best of it cause that's what we do" I agree happily. Because I have to face the fact sooner or later we would have to be happy with this mission

"Okay let's think of this like a holiday" I say in hopes at putting both his and my mind at ease. He turns and smiles with a glint in his eye and I knew I put him at ease.

We walk to the hotel room and we decide to sleep and be lazy for once so we both head to our separate rooms. Once in my room I shrug off my shirt and lie on my bed with the doors to the balcony opened to let the cool air through my room. Which wasn't a bad idea. Rio was hot so a nap was what we needed. I fall in to a dreamless sleep once my head hits the pillow.

A few hours later after our much needed naps. There are a couple hours of of sunlight left so we decide to go down to the pool and have some fun.

We get changed and head down with big goofy smiles on our faces. We knew that the pool can get boring when your not in a large group so Zeke brought a ball with him so we can ply volley ball. Which I'm excited about.

We ran and jumped straight in, I'm the first to surface and watch as Zeke surfaces with squinted eyes and a scrunched nose and water dripping everywhere. I laugh as he shakes like a dog and slashes me and opens his eyes that are now some how now rid of water.

We start the round of volleyball which gets very heated and both of us are very determined to beat the other. I score in Zeke's court and start to cheer and shout that I'm the best and that Zeke sucks, which earns me Zeke sticking his tongue out at me and him saying that he slipped. Our banter is stopped by several people laughing and we both look over to see Tris and her gang laughing at us.

"What are you to morons doing?" Christina tries to say in between her cries of laughter. We just shrug while saying "Volleyball tournament". All their faces light up at the sound of a game and we watch from the water as they organise them selves in to two teams. All the girls strip and the guys just take off their shirts and jump in.

Me and Zeke are on different teams so my team has Caleb, Edward, Lynn, Eric and Al. Zeke's team consists of Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Peter and Tris. This is going to be fun.

We get in to the game and everyone is taking this serious and me and Caleb are a team in itself and i've helped Lynn, Al and Edward out, but Eric seems to only serve so we let him go his thing. Zeke's team are really good at this and know it too.

When Susan who is keeping score tells us that my team is winning, I feel pride when we start the next round all we have to do is hold them off but who ever gets the next point wins the game. Tris ends up scoring after Edward missed the ball and they clap and cheer and shouting random things.

As the game finishes and the group starts to settle down as the sun sets over the palm trees giving them a slight glow. We start to get out of the pool and sit on the reclining chairs that they have scattered around the pool side. Wrapped in the hotel towels that Lauren had brought us, I realise that we are two chairs short and Shauna and Tris are left standing.

Zeke had the same idea as me when he waked over to Shauna, lifted her over his shoulder, she giggled while walked her over to his chair and sat her on his lap. He placed his hands around her waist lightly and they had a quiet conversation, so I thought this would be perfect timing.

I get up from my chair placing the towel flat on the chair and started to walk towards Tris. Once I reach her, I pick her up lacing her on my shoulder. Hearing her giggle and laugh lightly as I walk back to my chair. Turning her slightly so that she is sitting in between my legs. She talks to Shauna lightly about something until she leans back and places her head on my chest, I absent mindedly wrapped my arms lightly around her waist, placing my hands on her stomach.

Zeke and I were in the middle of an argument about which baseball team was better when Shauna nudged Zeke nodding her head toward where I was sitting.

Zeke had a clear smirk playing on his face and Shauna was smiling happily. Tris has fallen asleep on top of me which I didn't even notice happened until she shifted turning so that she was just off facing me, still between my legs and her head on my chest, arms hugging my torso lightly. We decided to leave her there which I didn't mind.

I talked to Shauna and Zeke for a while until the sun had set and the lights of the pool reflected off of almost anything and lights that were hung from the trees to the roof of the hotel lit up like fireflies. When all of a sudden Tris moved...

_Hay guys, I hoped you like it. thanks again :)_


	18. The Night In

She shifts slightly as she starts to wake up and I can tell she is still tired but she looks so cute half asleep. She places her hands on my chest but when she feels that I'm under her, she locks eyes with me studying my face but I just laugh and say happily

"Sleep well, sleeping beauty" she gives me a death glare with a slight smirk and falls face first on top of me letting her arms give way. Yep she was tried. She moves her head and rests her chin on my chest going me a light smile.

We soon get up and head to our rooms to get changed for dinner. I get changed in to a green muscle t shirt and a pair of shorts. Zeke wears a simple purple muscle shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Everyone is there by the time we get to the lobby.

"Ready to go, cause I'm starving" Eric says while rubbing his belly. We laugh at Eric and we start to walk to the restaurant and get some fresh air. While we are walking, I turn to Tris to see her already looking in my direction. She flashes me a smile and I smile back as we arrive at the restaurant in what seemed like no time at all.

We sit at the table when we get there and I'm sure that we have all become close friends. I honestly feel like me and Zeke have been friends with these guys for ever since we got here they have opened their arms to us and for that I'm really thankful.

While we were are eating we have light chats about random things until Tris speaks up and invited us all to her room for drinks and a movie, so Zeke and I gladly except and continue to eat and talk until we all decide that we've all finished an ready to leave. We pay the bill and walk back to the hotel.

We arrived in no time and everyone started to spread out around the room so this was a good enough time as any to tell them

"Well guys, I feel really bad to tell you all that we have to head home soon" I say with a sad expression on my face. I think I might actually miss them and I was the one who said that this was work and no play.

"What! Why are you guys leaving" Christina question with shock written all over her face. I didn't think that she expected me to say that at all. Zeke just looked like he was about to cry.

"How long do you have left" It was now Tris who spoke but she had a look of hurt or sadness flash across her face but covered it quickly and looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Four days" I need too lighten the mood. So walk over to her stereo and turn it on full ball to some song that has a really strong base and makes the room shake slightly.

Seeing what I'm doing everyone is quick to get drinks and food. I sit on the bed listening and occasionally taking a sip of my beer. I watch as the girls dance and the guys are lounging around either on the floor or on the bed next to me laughing at Peter and Lynn fight about who's more badass.

I'm lost in though when some one comes and straddles me. I'm taken aback. But look up to see Tris smirking down at me. I smile back and ask her if she's okay. She tell me she's never better and that I should go and dance with her. I unwilling get up and go and dance with Tris and the other girls to several other pop songs and they laugh at my bad dancing and lack of rhythm.

I play it off like nothing because you can clearly tell that Christina, Shauna and Marlene have had way to much and Tris is not far from them but is still sober enough to know whats happening clearly

I stop dancing and take my place back on the bed. I lie down so my head is on one of the pillows and my arm is folded or my face and I finally relax a little.

I'm like this for a while or what seemed like a while. I can hear everyone laughing and talking and I feel my self drifting off to sleep and I don't even care, I let my self fall in to a dreamless sleep with the music lightly playing in the back ground...

So guys hope you enjoyed! Nah I'm just joking

The next morning, I'm woken to light shining onto my face and a light breeze drifting through the room. It's peaceful, I smile to myself as I continue to lie there in complete comfort

I lie there for maybe an hour before I feel a slight shifting on top of me when a pair of arms hugs my torso tightly and I hear a small voice hum as they relax again burying their head in to my chest more. As I look down I then realise that there has been someone sleeping peacefully on top of me the whole time and I didn't even noticed. What's happening to me?

They shift more as they start to wake and that when I see their face or more like her face, when her blue-grey eyes lock on to mine. She smiles and doesn't seemed shocked that were in bed together. I know we didn't do anything because we both fully clothed but that doesn't stop the thousands of questions running through my head right now but my rushed thoughts are stopped suddenly and all of a sudden Tris speaks...

I hoped you liked it... If you still want to be in Four you can still sent me you names and a bit on what you look like! Also I'm happy to announce that we have reached 10,000 reads yay so thank you again ;)


	19. The Question

She looks at me studying my face. I look down at her, she seemed comfortable from where I lied she'd propped herself up on my legs and torso, almost half laying on top of me. Resting her chin on my chest, she breathed in deeply and said in a low voice,

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she tilted her head to the side in question, rocking her head slightly. "Fine, you look comfy". I say, as I laugh a little. She chuckles and lifts her head "Oh, I am".

We lie there talking for another hour. Until I decide to be brave. Still lying on me I turn and look at her, her eyes are shut as I play with her hair, running it through my fingers. I take a breath before coming clean

"Tris I need to ask you something?" I asked, this in a voice smaller than intended so she still heard me. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the grey blue eyes that intrigued me, so much. She moved and looked me dead in the eye.

"Everything okay, Four?" She asked, waiting for me to answer.

"Deepens, if you answer this question correctly" I say, with a slight smile playing on my lips. A look of excitement washed over her face then was replaced by determination.

"Well" I started trying to calm my nerves. "Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner, with me?" I shut my eyes as I asked her and waited for the results.

In stead of hearing an answer, she started to move. I open my eyes slightly and saw that she started to get up off me. She moved to sit on top of me straddling. She looked down at me. " I'd thought you'd never ask" we started to lean in to kiss but stopped, when a sudden knock on the door rang through the hotel room.

Not even a second later the door swung open and Christina walked in eating an apple. She took a bite and kept her eyes glued to the floor as she causally walked in to the room. Swallowing her bite from the apple, Christina still looking at the floor asked

"Hay Tris, I was thinking we can go shopping today just us girls let the guys have some man tim-" she cut herself off as her eyes landed on me and Tris in the bed.

"Oh my guys, I'm, so, so sorry I didn't mean to, arrr" she yelled walking out the door with her hand covering her eyes.

"Meet you at breakfast" Tris yells just before the door closed shut. I look to Tris again,

"We should get ready for breakfast" I say in an awkward tone while rubbing the back of my neck. She just looked disappointed and sad, as she started to get up and move off me. I instantly felt cold when her body abandoned mine and left towards the bathroom. Tris teasingly shaking her hips as she walked making me chuckle at her sudden playfulness.

We soon arrive at breakfast after a quick stop to my room so I can change clothes. We walked down and was greeted by everyone with a hello or hi of some sorts.

We sat side by side and talked while eating various different fruits and pancakes.

It was a nice breakfast until Christina brought up earlier this morning, " So you two didn't have to much fun last night did you" she looked over to Tris and I wriggling her eyebrows

"No, actually we didn't do anything Four passed out and didn't wake until this morning" Tris was quick to defend and it was pretty clear why. The whole table was looking at us in either shock or excitement.

There was a silence that surrounded the table. When Zeke bolted up from his chair Christina by his side. They look to each other for a brief moment before screaming at the tops of their lungs "Fourtris!", And the rest of the gang joined in and me and Tris looked at each other and laughed at the look of pure horror on each other's faces.

Once they had calmed down Tris then decided to start them up again, "So, Christina, Four and I are going out to dinner tonight and I was hoping you and the girls can help me get ready?" She seemed unsure of her question like it may kill her to dressed by Christina. Christina just squealed and they began to talk about dresses.

Not wanting to listen I turn to talk to Zeke but to my surprise he was already looking at me and I knew he had some comment to make about me and Tris but as he started to open his mouth to speak I cut him off "NO" he just looked down and continued to eat some sort of melon.

Soon breakfast was finished and the girls went shopping. The boys were left to entertain them selves so we all went down to the bar and had a couple of beers and chatted for a good hour before, Zeke decided to speak up "Hay why don't we play"...


	20. The Epic Win

Zeke thinks for a moment, taking a sip of his beer. "Why don't we play a game of paintball?" Well, for once I thought that Zeke had a good idea. But no where in the hell will we find a paintball course in Rio? Lucky for me someone actually said this out loud and had a great reply.

"Well boys, I think your paintball prays have been answered," I look to my left to see Eric with a smirk on his face. He looks to Peter then back at me and Zeke who had a look of excitement on his face.

We start to walk to the cars after Eric has explained that he is taking us to his paintball place and I couldn't help but feel a little worried so I sent Tris a 'help me' and explained what was happening and then a few minutes later Eric got a message from Tris saying to go easy on me or his dead. But we just laughed it off as nothing.

Soon we were driving and for what seemed like for ever, we finally, stopped and got out to reveal that we were, in fact the middle of no where. So I look to Zeke who gave me a worried look before covering it quickly before meeting me by the head of my car.

"I don't think this is a good idea" he says looking from me to the place that Eric has disappeared to, to back at me. I shrug my shoulders. "Just relax, were trained, we've got this" I say nonchalantly and start towards the door that Eric went into earlier.

As we enter, we see a well lit room and the most of the walls are covered in some weapon. And the look of the of the guys that are in the room, they all look like they know how to use them.

While looking around the fairly larger sized room my eyes land on Eric, Peter and some guy I didn't know. They look deep in conversation until I see the guy smile and laugh at something Peter said. In a few seconds of looking I advert my eyes to the pistol in front of me.

"Four!, Zeke this is Samuel" Eric shouted to us trying to get our attention. I look up from the gun and turning around to look at who had spoken. Eric and Samuel are looking at both of us signalling for us to join them, so we start towards the two.

"Guys, this is Samuel, and his twin Samantha is in the back" he says, turns to Samuel and tells him our names and goes back to talking about paintball. "These guys are going to be joining us" he says to Samuel while getting vests and our guns.

As we walk out of to the arena, I can tell there are some good places and this may be harder than Zeke thinks. I can tell that he thinks that we're going to smash them because he keeps telling Al that he is better than him. Al just smirks and holds his gun by his thigh as he walks.

We walk to different sides of the arena and get into position while we wait for the alarm speakers to sound. Shortly they do and the round has began. I get up from my spot ducking and running through the course shooting most people, that I see. Zeke keeps getting shot in the chest and back and I get shot mostly in the shoulder or arms. We continue to run around shooting each other and laugh when Zeke gets shot in the balls.

I was walking around one of the smaller buildings when Peter jumps out of no where and points his gun straight me and then I feel a slight stinging pain on my right ear and collapse on the ground felling light headed.

Someone yells something but the ringing in my ears is blocking any clear words. But soon the ringing subsides and in left with the black patches in my line of sight. The last thing I hear from Eric is the sounds of his panic and concern for his own being. "Dude, Tris is going to kill me, what the hell am I going to do?"

And then I black out and slowly fade into darkness...


	21. The Date Night

As I lie on the floor, I don't know how long I've been there but I can't help but hear the conversations going on around me. I can hear someone or a couple of people running in my direction. I start to stir and open my eyes briefly to see Tris walk up to Eric with a very angry look on her face, she doesn't seem to say anything. She walks straight up to Eric and whacks the back of his head and by the look on Eric's face I know it was hard.

"What happen Eric, I leave you for a few hours, only to hear that you shot someone!" she says and almost screams at Eric. The poor man looks petrified and I can't blame him, I would be too. He tries to speak but when he can't get a single word out Tris looses it.

"Geez Eric, I knew you had bad aim but really?" She looks at him in disappointment. Laughter erupts from Zeke and Edward, who are standing behind her and she glares at them before she turns to me and starts to walk to me. She squats down but my side. I can't keep my eyes open anymore, my head is so dizzy. So I shut my eyes again and fall into another deep sleep.

I wake to a wet fabric being place lightly on my head and it being moved, as if someone was dabbing it on my forehead. I can hear someone's faint humming and I know it's a girl from how the voice sounds. The fabric is removed from my head and I instantly feel hot from were it left my skin. But soon it's placed back on my head cooler than before but more soothing, as it is left on my head. I get cold shivers that run through my body at the sensation of the fabric on my forehead. When I move, the person starts to notice and places a hand on my arm that was placed right next to me.

I stir a bit more and move my body to rest on my elbows as the person removes the fabric that has been covering my newly opened eyes. I blink several times and look around the room, when the fabric is placed on my head again and folded to just above my eyebrows. I turn and I'm meet with the beautiful blue eyes of Tris. She looks at me with a smirk.

"Good morning, princess" she says, the look in her eyes and the smirk on her face says that she's teasing me and I decide to play along.

"Good morning, baby" I say but don't even get to respond when, I get hit in the face with a pillow. I'm taken back but look to see Tris still with a smirk and giggling lightly. We hear a loud knock at the door. She gets up to go get it and a few seconds later Zeke is walking through the door.

He walks to my side opposite the one Tris is on. "How are you feeling?" He says with a smirk playing on his lips. "Fine, I guess" I reply with a smaller voice than I expected to come from me. "You two still going on that date of ours?" He raises both of his eyebrows and smirks at both of us. "Yes Zeke we are, wouldn't miss it for the world" I turn to Tris who's still glaring to Zeke but adverts her eyes to me and gives me a heart warming smile. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you in the lobby, okay" she says as she exits the room and I look to Zeke.

"What happened?"

"Well we were playing paintball, and when we were playing you got shot by Eric, in the head" he pauses but continues "When Tris got there she was mad, and slapped Eric but when I brought you back here, she sat with you the whole time and wouldn't leave your side." he says the last part with a smile on his face "How long was I out?" He looks to the alarm clock next to me and look back at me and says with confidence "3 hours" I'm shocked, she sat with me that whole time and never complained. I have to thank her.

After getting showered and dressed I'm now waiting in the lobby. I wearing a simple black muscle t shirt with an opened blue flannel shirt over the top of it with a pair of dark jeans. I lean against one of the pillars and search the lobby once in no luck of finding her. I take out my phone to check the time.

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and look up to meet the eyes of Tris. She looks stunning. She wears a strap less violet dress that goes to her mid thigh. She also wears black high heels and a black diamond heart necklace. "Hay, you look beautiful" I say, as I move forward in front of her. "Your not to shabby yourself" she blushes at my comment and smirks at me. "Ready to go", "yeah, let's go".

As we walk on the streets to the restaurant, she walk closer to me than any other time we have walked, to point that our arms are touching. We point and laugh at things we see until we stop at a busy restaurant. We walk through the doors and are meet by a man who is shorter than me but is more bulky. "Hello welcome, seat for two" he says, we nod and follow him to a table at the back of the restaurant, that's more quiet and reserved.

Once we get to the table, I move behind a chair and slide it from under the table open for her. She gladly takes a seat and I sit opposite her. When we are seated, I finally take a look at the restaurant and notice the tables are lined up nicely and are covered by red table cloth. Little lights are hung from the ceiling and the candles as centre pieces are really cheesy. I look towards Tris and notice she was already looking at me I smile and she returns it.

"So are you both ready to order, my name is Jonas and I'll be your server tonight" he says with a smile, I have no clue what to get so Tris helps herself and orders for both of us.

"We'll have the pork please" he nods his head and writes a few words on his note pad as he leaves.

"So tell me about yourself" I ask her after we order our food

"Well there's really not a lot to tell. My real name is Beatrice Prior and I have one brother Caleb and his girl friend Susan is pregnant and I run a business here in Rio and I'm excited to go back soon. My mum and dad live here with us and I grew up in Chicago but then moved here when I was 16." She finishes and takes a sip of her wine and I take a sip of my beer "So what about you the mysterious Four, what's your story" she tilts her head to the side and looks me in the eye.

"Well, I to was born in Chicago and I have no siblings but I was kind of happy about that but I guess that's a story for later. My mother died when I was 8 and I don't really speak to my father anymore. I came here with Zeke looking for work but found nothing but an awesome group of friends that we have to leave soon" I look down not meaning to make the moment sad but she seem to not notice.

"Did you guys want to work for me?" She asks so straight forward and doesn't hesitate.

"What would we have to do?" I question her

"Whatever I need you two I suppose but I over heard Shauna saying that Zeke was good at computers and the boys say you have good aim, I'm sure we can find something" she winks at me and I blush a bit and look down with a small smile playing on my lips.

When our food comes we talk and eat and laugh at each other but I can't help but feel truly happy, when I'm around her like this but I really can't think to much into it and she can't either.

We soon leave the restaurant and walk towards a local park that Tris was talking about. As we walk, we walk closer with my arm around her waist and my hand slowly slipping to her but as we walk she doesn't seem to mind so I keep it there and her heels make a clicking sound as she walks around on the cement sidewalk.

We arrive at the park and stop short of at a fountain in the centre of the park. I stop her and she turns to me and stares at me for a while before be both start to lean in...

Hay guys I'm sorry I haven't updated but I hoped you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think is going to happen in the reviews and thank you again everyone!


	22. The First Kiss Almost

We both lean in, the sound of water rushing and the water splashing slightly around us seems to lighten the intense mood. The moment almost seems perfect to perfect and before our lips touch.

"What the hell?" A girls voice rings through the silence of the park and we break apart to see a girl with somewhat pale skin and dark hair that goes straight to her shoulder. Once she comes into the light, she looks very familiar and that when I know who she is.

"Molly?, What are you doing here?" I say, with surprise. She looks to me then to Tris who is watching this play out. Molly looks me in the eye and that's when I see it. The silver metal shining in the moon light.

"Molly, what are you doing?" I say in a claiming tone and raise my hands slightly to ease her to putting the knife down.

"You left me Four, we were together for 2 years and you just up and left me" she stops and sobs before continuing "I waited for you, Four and I was trying to forget you but I was at a restaurant near here and saw you walk past with this chick. I knew it, how could you" she screams at me before throwing the knife.

She misses both of us but I try to explain but there's nothing to be said. "Molly you cheated on me, so I'm not going to take that lightly and I told you when I found out that I was done with you" I say, in a annoyed tone and look at Tris with pleading eyes. She just smiles at me slightly.

"Four I said I was sorry and for you to forgive me" Molly says, breaking my stare with Tris. I look to Molly and she has her hands balled into fists.

"Look Four, I had a lovely time but I'm gonna go okay I'll see you around" Tris says, and starts to walk away. I call out to her but she keeps walking like I'm not saying anything. Pissed I turn to Molly.

"Why, do you do these things, I'm obviously not going to take you back, so just leave me alone, I'm done with you" I say and leave her stunned in the park.

I walk back to the hotel room and see Zeke waited up for me and he looks at me then frowns. "What happen, why do you look so sad" he says, before I can even get a word in. "Well it was going perfect like the movies perfect but I knew it could never last and I was right I it didn't" I say, with my voice sounding tired and worn out. I sit down on the couch opposite Zeke and put my feet up after taking off my shoes.

"So what happened and why did it go horribly wrong" he says, with a look of pity on his face. He rests his elbows on his upper thighs while I explain.

"We walked to dinner and then had this perfect dinner and after we finished I thought it would be a good idea to take a detour to the park, we stopped in front of a fountain and just before I kissed her" I say, but stop. I know how he is going to react, he hated Molly and wanted to dump her the minute after I told him I was with her. He looks at me with a confused look. "Molly showed up and had a knife, she threw it at me but it didn't hit us than Tris left and I yelled at Molly to leave me alone" I say and a look of anger mixed with annoyance is plastered on Zeke's face.

"Why was she even there, she cheated than wants you back like nothing happened, she could have just ruined everything!" He says, frustrated. His not wrong but I'm not going to argue with an angry Zeke. So I walk to my room and get changed into comfortable cloths which is just a pair of sweat pants and I sleep shirtless and text Christina and the girls to help me make a plan on how to get Tris back...

It's been a couple of days since my date with Tris and we haven't spoken to each other. Christina says that were fine and it's all okay but today we're supposed to be signing out of the hotel and heading to Tris's house but that may not happen if our plan doesn't work.

We invited Tris to come with us to the pool today and that were the girls and I have organised a romantic lunch. And everything seems to be going to plan but I'm starting to get nervous about how she will react like if she will say no or just walk away. But I stand next to the already prepared table and look to the open double doors.

Tris is walking through wearing a strap less black and green dress that is low at the back and short at the front. She does look beautiful. She walks up to me and says a shy Hi and hugs me, before I walk and pull her chair out for her and go and sit down in my chair. "So, we need to talk Four" this can't be good...


	23. The Explanation

"Four, before I take you both to the house, I must tell you that you and Zeke will need to go through a sort of initiation. We all had to do it, so don't worry too much. This would take place today at midnight and if you make it, you can stay, if not its back home" she says, looking at me in the eye. Some thing flashes across her face. But she covers it by looking at her food that is being placed in front of her. We begin to eat but I know I want to know more.

"What would initiation involve exactly?" I question her, she smiles a sweet smile. "You will be told tonight Four" she says, and takes a bite of her food. "I can't play favourites now" she whispers under her breath.

We talk about everything and anything and when we're finished, we get up and start to walk around for a bit. We walk to random shops and walk through parks and some how end up on a beach. The same beach we want to with the gang.

I know she is wearing a swimsuit under the dress because that's what Christina told her we we're doing. So I stop and start to lift my shirt off my head and I can't help but smirk when I look to Tris, to see her looking at my abs.

"Like what you see?" I say, in a cheeky tone, I pose a little and I'm sure I see her blush but she surprises me all the time. Instead of hiding she just walks up to me. Smirking she lifts her hand and runs her fingers across my now bare stomach sending heat everywhere she touches.

"Yeah, I do, but I can do one better" she says, quietly and grabs the hem of her dress sliding it effortlessly over her head and on to the ground next to my abandoned shirt. She wears a blue strap less bikini that shows off her curves that matches her tan skin and her really great but.

"Do you like what you see" she says, shaking her hips slightly mimicking me from earlier but I can't form words so all I do is nod and continue to stare.

She snaps me out of my daze and we continue to play in the water and on the sand until the sun starts to set. By this time were just laying on the cool sand watching and waiting. Tris who is curled up by my side, moves slightly to look up at me

"You nervous about tonight" she says, I am but I can let the fear of not passing get to me, so I shift it aside and look down at the blond with the blue eyes and just as every thing glows a slight orange colour from the burning sun.

I move and sit up so I can look at her more clearly. When she sits up too she looks to me in confusion and doesn't get time to say much, when I connect my lips to hers in a soft kiss. The kiss seems to go for ever but it may have been a couple of seconds. We both pull away and I look into her eyes and she smiles at me before moving to straddling me with her legs each side of my body.

I doesn't even have to say anything when she connects herself to my lips again and I immediately start to kiss her back with the same pressure. Her lips are soft and I can't help myself when I move my hands to her lower back to steady myself and she just snakes her arms around my neck deepening the now heated kiss.

When we breakaway, we only move slightly so that our foreheads are touching and we're both panting heavily. She searches my face. "Well now you can't fail" she says, still out of breath. "I can't let you leave now" she says, with a smile on her face. I kiss her one last time before we both get up and start walking back to the hotel and I know that I can't leave her now more than ever.

I say one last goodbye to her at her door and head back to our hotel room where Zeke should be there packing his stuff but when I get there, his sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"How was the date?" He says, with curiosity in his voice. "Good, I had fun" I say, in an emotionless voice trying to keep myself from giving away details. Zeke looks at he and raises an eyebrow "Just fun, come on dude" he says, annoyed. I want to tell him so bad so I decide to change the subject completely.

"Tris says that we have to go through an initiation to get to the house so at midnight after we sign out we have to meet the gang and they will take us to our challenge of sorts" I explain, to him and he looks just about as pumped as I am but I know that we have to keep this professional so we spend the next hour or so packing and watching tv waiting for the time when we have to face our next challenge...

_Hey everyone hope you liked it, thank you everyone for your reviews and advice I do really appreciate it, Plus some of your ideas on what's going to happen they do make me laugh. But I did it, it's the start to Fourtris hehe, so thank you again_


	24. The Initiation

We walk down the stairs at the main entrance of the lobby to meet the gang for our 'initiation' challenge but I can't help but feel nervous about tonight.

As we approach them, we can see different expressions on their faces that could either make you feel some relief or dread. The girls look petrified and the guys look amused. Tris is the first to talk when we leave the hotel finally and head to the cars.

"You can follow us okay" she says, then turns to the cars already waiting at the entrance. I place my stuff in the back seat which is just a bag of cloths and I get in. I start the engine and start to follow Tris and the rest of the cars. I look in my revision mirror to see Christina and Edward. They are pointing and talking to each other, Christina has a worried look on her face and I look to Edward and he looks like he is trying to clam her down. I look back at the road and try to clam myself before this challenge.

After turning several corners and a few high ways, we finally stop at an old wear house and it pretty dark were we are, so I leave my head lights on and lean on the hood of my car and wait for everyone to arrive.

Tris stopped before me. As I was leaning on my car, she gets out and shuts her door turning and walking towards me in her tight jeans and white skin tight t shirt. She stops right I front of me and looks me in the eye. She steps in between my legs and I wrap my arms around her waist, while she snakes her arms around my neck. She looks at me, "You'll do fine, okay" she whispers to me. But I think that she's trying to reassure herself that more than me but I do thank her for putting me at ease me a little more.

I have to say that it's nice just the two of us but we both know that it has to end so I pull her in for a quick kiss that goes for a little longer than we planned and break away panting just as the rest of the group showed up, so we break apart.

"Sorry guys we ran into traffic, what did we miss?" Caleb says walking with Susan snuggled at his side holding his arm. "Nah nothing big" I say in a monotone voice.

"Okay let's get started on their initiation shall we" Tris says, clapping her hands together and I can only hope this can go well or I'm going to have to leave Tris and I can't and she knows it.

"So it's quite simple really, all you need to do is we'll give you guys a challenge and how well you do will determine If you stay, got it" Shauna says and we nod.

I get off the hood and follow them inside. The wear house is huge with different obstacles inside of it. Some look like there for training and others challenges. We stop at one that looks to be water based.

We get told to strip from our shirts and shoes and get in the water and we do. The water is cold to the touch but when it starts to get rough I can tell what their trying to do. "Okay stay a float till we say stop okay" Christina says in a clam voice. I concentrate on my legs and staying clam and soon enough we're out of the water and walk to a white fabric on the floor that has previous stains on blood in sustain places.

"Four, your up first" Shauna says. Still dripping from the pool, I walk into the square and wait for someone else to step in. Eric eventually steps forward and smirks while cracking his nickels. "Okay Four, you either have to knock Eric down or stay up for 1 minute" Shauna says looking at me, I nod and she yells begin.

Eric steps forward and lunges at me. When he reaches me he tries to tackle me ramming his shoulder into my stomach but instead of stepping back and falling, I twist my body to the side, flinging Eric across the mat.

He gets up quickly and recover before taking a much smarter approach to me. We circle each other and he again takes a swing at me. I dodge it and hit him in the stomach. He recovers and his me in the nose, I can feel the blood oozing from my nose and I try to steady myself.

We hit each other a couple more times until I get him in the ear with my elbow and knock him to the floor. He stays there and I'm standing there trying to catch my breath. I lift Eric and place him on the floor next to the mat so Zeke can fight Peter.

Their fight goes for a shorter time than our but either parties backed down and Zeke gave Peter a beating. But at the end of both fights. Zeke has a black eye and a split lip, while Peter has a suspected broken rib and a split lip and Eric has a bruise that runs from his temple to his lip and his eye has turned purple. I on the other hand have a bleeding nose and a split lip.

"Well good job boys, I'm impressed really didn't suspect that from both of you" Eric says smirking

"Okay next challenge Four you will fight Tris and Zeke your with Shauna" Christina says. Wait what I have to fight Tris!...


	25. The Honest Truth

Zeke said that he and Shauna wanted to go first, but I do think that they want to get it over and done with. Zeke has determination written all over his face, he looks ready but I know from experience that he is panicking about fighting Shauna. I now that he has taken a liking to her so I know this won't be easy.

"Ready baby" Shauna says, placing her arms up and her hands into fits ready to go. "You know it" he replies, readying himself by doing the same as Shauna. Shauna is stronger than she looks, and Zeke know it.

She launches herself at him, throwing herself into a punch. Zeke side steps, so she flies past him hitting the mat behind him. I can see what she is doing when she sits up and swings her arm into the back of his shin, making his leg go weak, giving her just enough time to recover and get up. He hits her in the jaw making me cringe. This goes on for another couple of minutes and by the time they have called it quits, they both are pretty bloody and have multiple cuts on their faces and hands.

"Okay good, Four, Tris your up" Peter says, after giving Zeke a pat on the back. The only thing running through my mind is Tris.

What. I can't fight Tris, what if I hurt her. I reluctantly walk on to the mat that has been placed in front of me. Stepping slowly, I look at Tris who is also stepping on the mat. I give Tris a look like 'I don't want to do this' and she mouths a 'I know that's why we're doing it'. I give her a look and she just smiles slightly while getting into position.

I watch her closely trying to spot her weak points. I look to see that she's not very muscular so if, I stay way from her knees and elbows, I should be fine. We circle around each other and we search each other carefully. Not wanting to hurt her. I make a plan to just take her down easy but I know she's not going to let me do that. Side stepping I pretend that I'm about to take a swing. When I swipe my foot from underneath her causing her to fall. She fall with a thud but I try to remind myself that she's the enemy right now.

The CIA training really does come in handy for something like this. She recovers quickly and takes a swing hitting me in the left side of my jaw. On intact I make a grunting sound that was a little louder than I thought. I can hear ooh's and ouches from the gang but I keep focused on the problem at hand. I circle her and when her back is to me I kick her lower thigh like Zeke causing her to fall yet again but she gets up quickly.

Savouring the last moments before we call it quits, I kick her once more, making her fall. I pin her quickly so that her arms are above her head and that she is lying in her back with me on top of her.

We're both panting and trying to catch our breaths and it seems like she's given up when she her arms go limp. So I take that as opportunity to lean in and kiss her right then and there in front of everyone but it completely I forgot that we we're in a room full of people. She kisses back almost as soon as our lips touch. With her hands above her head she lifts her head to try and deepen the kiss. My whole body ignites as our lips connect in a passionate kiss, like we didn't just try to beat the crap out of each other. When we hear someone clear their throat. We break apart and I look to see who is was when Zeke is smirking like an idiot and Christina has a goofy looking smile on her face. The rest of the gang look either mad or confused.

We get up and I can see that we're done with this initiation. I ask Tris if she wanted to go and practice. She looks at me then at the group. "We're gonna train, we'll meet you all back at the house" she says loud enough so that they can all hear her. They nod and continue to walk out of the warehouse. After a couple of minutes we can hear the last sound of an engine leaving so I turn to Tris who goes straight to a punching bag and starts to hit it.

I go to one that's beside her and start to do just simple punches and kicks. She stops and watches me for a while and then starts up again kicking and punching the bag. I stop myself for a second and place my hand on her stomach, she stops almost imminently and looks up at me in surprise. "Keep tension here, you'll hit a lot harder" I explain, to her and she just nods her head. I leave my hand just a little longer than intended and just go back to hitting the punching bag like nothing ever happened. But right now my whole hand is on fire and I can't keep the smile off my face.

About an hour or so later we finally pack it up and we get into our cars. I follow her back to the house turning several corners and almost loosing her and I can helped be shocked at what I see...

Hay guys thank you again, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me which is your favourite character in Divergent is. I would love to know and I don't know about you guys but I never really liked chocolate cake but now it's the only cake I will eat. Haha thanks again :D


	26. The House Introduction

We arrive at the house and all I can say is wow. The house itself was a huge two story, painted white and the natural colour of the wood which gives it a clean look. The home is mainly square with a couple of soft edges but it looks expensive. The house is brighter than all the others because of the large number of open windows and glistening water lights that surrounded it.

"Home sweet home" Tris says, beside me breaking me out of my trance. I turn to her and smile. Getting out of the car I go to the back of my car and grab my stuff.

As Tris opens the two large front doors, I can hear the faint laugh of the gang and someone else. I drop my stuff off at the door and walk towards the voices. As I walk closer, I can hear them more clearly. One of the voices is defiantly Zeke but one of the other louder voices sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Tris who walks next to me looks at me with the same amount of confusion as I feel but doesn't say anything. I walk closer to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders pressing her to my side. She smiles and wraps her arm around my back, placing her hand on my chest, holding me tightly.

I look around and I now realise how huge this place is and I look to see the inside of the house is mainly wooden with a couple of white walls here and there, plus the white furniture that brightens up the place nicely. This whole house is very open, and lively and it was right on the beach. But still has a pool, I like it, it's better than my apartment back home.

As we walk in to what I suspect is the living room I see the whole gang watching TV. "Hey we're back, what did we miss" Tris says, for the both of us. Her talking so suddenly makes most of then jump in surprise. But when they turn around, Christina and Zeke are the first to speak screaming "Fourtris" and I see someone I didn't suspect to see for a while.

"Uriah?!" I say, with confusion clear in my voice. As he gets up and sprints to me crushing me in a bone crushing hug, making me let go of Tris. She steps back and watches in amusement as I struggle to get Uriah of me and onto the floor.

"When did you get here" I say, with excitement creeping into my voice, I really did miss him and I can tell from the look on Zeke's face he did too. "Well I missed you guys so I call Zeke and told him I was in town and he screamed like a girl but when he finally calmed down he asked Shauna where you both were staying and now I'm here" he says, in an cheery tone.

He then turns to Tris who has just been watching us talk and says in a flirtatious voice. "And who is this Four" he eyes her for a second to get mad. Placing my arm back around her waist pulling her towards me protectively. "Tris, this is Uriah. Zeke's younger brother. Uriah this is Tris" I say in a monotone voice. They shake hands and say a friendly hello.

After the introductions we're all sitting in the living room laughing at each other. I get up to get a beer when I'm followed into the kitchen by Uriah. "What are you really doing here Uriah" I ask, in a questioning tone. Bending down to grab a beer from the mini bar fridge before standing straight again. He gives me a look before sighing "Tori says that you needed a little more help and I think your doing fine but she said that this was above my pay grade to tell her what to do" he informs me definitively, I shake my head. We walk back after he got a beer too and I sat myself down on the couch. I'm sitting in between Zeke and Lynn who are fighting over the chocolate that is being passed around.

Not wanting to get crushed by Zeke and Lynn anymore I get up and walk around the rest of the house. Until I come across the entrance to the beach side of the house. I walk beside the pool and sit on one of the fold out chairs and take out my phone and call Kayla. She picks up on the third ring.

"Oh, Hey Four, what's up?" She questions, I can hear the faint sound of her tv but I know she is listening. "Well I wanted to inform you that we have moved in and I'll call you in a couple of days" I say in an emotionless voice and wait for a reply. "Okay Four thanks talk to you soon, bye" she says.

I mumble a bye as I hang up the phone and I get up from the recliner and walk back towards the house. When I enter, I walk back to the living room to see everyone still on their spots on the couch so I walk back to my stuff still at the door. I place my hand on the handle when I hear someone clear their throat and I turn quickly to see Tris.

"Leaving so soon" she says, with a serious tone. Facing her, I can see there is something in her eyes, pain maybe hurt, I'm not sure. "Nah I was just coming to ask you where my room was" I reply looking into her eyes.

She nod and takes me up stairs to a spare room that has grey walls with a couple of black ones and in red paint has FEAR GOD ALONE on one of the black walls. I drop my bags near the dresser and look at her for a moment and give her a smile and flop down on the bed. I shut my eyes and I soon hear the door close and lock...


	27. The Deal and Meeting MoM!

I dedicate this chapter to ellie2297 Happy birthday!

I drop my bags near the dresser and look at her for a moment and give her a smile and flop down on the bed. I shut my eyes and I soon hear the door close and lock. I look up momentarily to see her standing there with her arms folded over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Four, I know you just did your initiation but were doing a job soon and I need to know if your in, because I'm not going to make you a valuable part in this unless your fully committed to us" she says in a firm voice, pursing her lips together and into a straight line.

I sit up on the bed placing my elbows on my upper thighs and place my head in my hands. A few moments pass and I look up to her and say in a defeated tone. "Yeah, why do you keep second guessing my, loyalty" I reply with a sigh. Does she really not trust me. I look down again at the floor that is beneath my feet.

"Hey I'm sorry, okay it's just precaution, I promise, we can't let anything go wrong out there" her voice softens almost instantly as she steps towards me. As she comes closer I still don't lift my head to see her. But she has other ideas when she presses her stomach to the top of my head.

Tracing patterns in my back as we both stay silent. She's the first to speak, "If something happen out there, we can't take it back" she says in an almost whisper "even no matter how much we want to" she says quietly like she's just talking to her self.

I still don't say anything, just listening to her talk is fine but I can tell she wants me to do something or even say something, anything. I slowly move my head to meet her eyes and I see pain and lots of it. I move to a standing position in front of her and press my fore head to hers as to say 'I'm still here' and she relaxes slightly before opening her eyes.

Almost as needing her, I connect my lips to her soft ones in a passionate kiss, which she quickly returns it and I suddenly feel her hand move to my hair and my hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer trying to deepen the kiss. I move to the door and unlock it, still having a relational fear of confinement and overly large crowds. Putting my mind at ease just a little but I walk back to Tris who has happily placed herself on my bed. I move on top of her holding myself up with my arm. A bit to quickly I connect my lips to hers trying to continue what we we're doing before. Tris flipping us over so that she was on top me, pressing on to me slightly.

We continue for a while in our make out session with her running her fingers through my short hair while I was tracing my thumb against her hip bone making small circles. When we hear the sound of the door open...

Okay everyone hope you enjoyed. Nah I'm not that mean haha

We hear the sound of the door open. And a lively voice flood through the room "Tris, honey, Chris told me where you were and I heard you were back from your mini holi-" a Lady starts. She starts to walk into the room but stops mid step and sentence when she sees me and Tris on the bed. With my hands on her but and Tris sitting on top of me with her lips swollen and panting slightly from our last kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll let you both finish, remember use protection, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" the Lady says, rushing out the door shutting it quickly. I turn to Tris, "Why can we never just be alone for once" I tell her with a sigh. She just laughs at my noticeable agony and starts to get up.

We straighten our hair and cloths, after we check our selves over and we think were all good so we start to head down to the kitchen. Once we are in the kitchen, I see the women and girls sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Christina is the first to notice our presence. She does this by looking us up and down. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Fourtris" she says with a giggle in her voice, she continues drinking and eating the snacks on the table. Tris runs to the women and wraps her in a hug, yelling about how happy it is to see her and how much she loves her and kisses her on the cheek. Before turning to me and pointing towards me.

"Well mum this is one of our new friends, Four, Four this is my mum" she introduces in a excited tone and waves her hand between her mother and I. Tris's mother steps from behind the counter and reaches our her hand. "Call me Natalie" she says in a soft voice and I nod happily. Christina suddenly squeals and I turn to her to see her looking at Tris in excitement. "Where did you get that!" She shouts at Tris, "What?" Tris questions her, "That" she replies pointing to the love bits I left on her from before. I smirk knowingly as Christina question Tris while Tris is giving me glares. Me and Natalie laugh between each other quietly as Tris gets questioned by all the girls. Soon they stop And continue to talk until the boys come in.

Shouting and screaming, carrying large amounts of beer. The boys enter the kitchen from the front door after their beer run and start shouting that we need to get changed and meet them by the pool in 5.

We all go and get changed into our swimsuits and head down to the pool where I meet up with Al and Peter. "Hey man" Peter says passing me a beer. I open it saying a fine in response and taking a seat next to Eric.

The girls come down soon after and we spend most of the time in the pool and dancing to random songs that played on the TV. It was around 2:30 am when Tris finally called it quits so I took her to her room and laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. Leaving her to dream peaceful. I head down to the boys and continues to joke around with them until the group were mostly in bed and only a couple of the guys were still up doing karaoke.

It's about 4 in the morning as I was in a deep dreamless sleep when my sleep was broken but someone yelling and screaming...

Hey everyone, thank you so much please keep reviewing, following and favoriting so I know that your still there. Hope you enjoyed :)


	28. The Nightmare

It's about 4 in the morning as I was in a deep dreamless sleep when my sleep was broken by someone yelling and screaming. The voice doesn't stop yelling so I swiftly get up from my nice warm bed, to go and see where the sound is coming from. As I walk to the door and reach for the door nob the yelling ceases for a moment.

But as I turn the door handle slowly a blood curtailing scream echoes through the house but no one seem to be woken by it except me. I walk through the house, till I come to a door and on other side the screaming is talking place but as I notice where I am I realise I'm in front of Tris's room.

I quickly rush for the door handle and open it to reveal a shaking, screaming Tris. I rush to her side shutting the door behind me as I approach her carefully. I notice the little thing like how her face and pillow are stained with tears and her cheeks are red for crying. Or how her hands grip tightly to her bed sheets as she threshes her head from side to side, like she's trying to shake the thoughts away.

I rest my hand lightly on her cheek stroking it softly and whispering that it's okay and it seems to be calming her down for now. She stops moving her head and jumps up panting and frantically looking around. But all to soon her eyes land on me and at the door. I look behind me over my shoulder to see Natalie with a horrified look on her face as she sees her daughter in distress.

She slowly enters the room and sits on the opposite side of Tris as she continues to breathe heavily. After placing her head back on the pillow she turns to her mum. "I had another one mum" she says in a quiet whisper. I don't think I'm going to be much help so I start to get up but I'm stopped.

Tris is grabbing my arm and her eyes look pleading. "Can you stay with me Four" she says, like she's about to cry. Whatever her dream was about scared her pretty badly. So I simply nod my head and continue to sit beside her talking to Natalie for a couple of minutes.

Until Natalie says that she's going to go to bed and gets up to leave. We all say our good nights and I move to lay with Tris under the covers. When I'm under Tris moves to snuggle into my side and rests her head on my chest. And my body ignites with fire and warmth spread to my cheeks as I now realise that I wasn't sleeping with a shirt on due to the summer night heat. As I lean back on the pillow, I bring my hand up to stroke her hair as she traces patterns into my bare chest. As we drift off to our dreamless sleeps. I notice that I'm getting way to attached to Tris like right at this moment it feel completely right where I am and I'm happy to say that I enjoy being with her. That's my last thought as I'm dragged into sleep.

The next morning I'm woke by the sound of the bedroom door open and close. I don't take any notice of it, because I really don't want to mess up the moment but when I feel that Tris isn't be side me I start to panic a little but I relax quickly when I see the door open again and Tris's small figure coming in, so I lay back down and close my eyes quickly like I'm asleep.

I can hear her walking towards the bed and then I hear silence but as soon as it comes it goes with Tris jumping on top of me smashing her lips to mine. I don't kiss back for a second but then I can't help it and I start to kiss her back for a while and then she pulls away and I groan from loss of contact.

"Why do that to me" I ask her with a sigh, throwing my hands up in the air and slamming them onto the bed beneath me. "Because you love it" she says back in a mockingly cheeky voice. I groan as I get up to and see everyone down stairs.

When I get there not everyone is there yet so I go and get a coffee and take a seat at the large dining table they have. I sit there for a while when Al walks in. He grabs a coffee and sits next to me at the table.

"Morning you okay" I ask with concern hiding my current amusement. "Yeah I just feel like I've been run over by a train" he answers in a mock happiness tone while he sips his coffee. I laugh to my self and think I don't mind Al, his a alright guy but we're all becoming closer as each day passes.

After everyone has placed them selves some where in the kitchen and we eat breakfast and talk for a while. Natalie walks over to me and sits in the chair next me that Al's not already in and looks to me,

"Four I just wanted to say thank you for last night and I really like that you comfort her so much" she says with kindness in her voice. "The pleasure is all mine" I say in return as she gets up and leaves the room to go to her room. Tris stands up when her mother leaves. "Later today we're all going to visit the ware house to talk about our next mission" she finishes and I'm not really sure on how I feel about this..

Hello everyone I'm going to be doing a special event this weekend because I have time off so I'm going to be writing chapters all weekend and posting them up as soon as I edit them, sound good. ;)


	29. The Game Plan

It's about mid day when we all decide to leave the house to visit the wear house. We split into groups to drive there and back and right now I'm with Zeke and Uriah. Were all in my car behind Christina, Marlene and Lynn. When we stop at a traffic light and I look beside me to see Peter, Eric and Al in the car next to us and I smirk at them before revving the engine. I can hear Uriah's calls from the back and face the road for it to turn green.

When it finally turns green after what seemed like forever I slam my foot on the accelerator. Which send the car with us boys flying forward to meet up with the other boys car. We spread down the street for a couple of blocks and go back to normal traffic speed. We have light conversations until we arrived.

Soon enough were back at the wear house and we're taken to a room by the boys that looks really important. The room is painted a light grey colour and the large white boards on them. The room itself was big but about the size of a class room so not very big and a large round wooden table lies in the middle of the room. The wooden chair don't seem very comfortable but when I sit down in one I relax almost imminently, like if you haven't sat in a chair for hours and then you sit down was the feeling I had as I sat in the chair. Sighing I look over my shoulder a little to Uriah who is looking around.

"Where are the others" Uriah's voices the question that was going through my mind. "Soon, their just getting something's okay" Eric answers back from the other side of the room drawing on a piece of paper and we nod. We have a few mindless conversations until they arrived and sure enough they soon show up after. They enter and I can help but notice Tris walk in will in with a large folder with EATON written on it in red marker. My heart starts to pound harder. My breath catches for a moment as I continue to watcher empty the contents on to the table and shocked with what I see.

I see a number of documents and blue prints as well as some profiles. My eyes widen slightly and Zeke and Uriah seem to be the only people to notice my distress over the whole thing but they don't say anything. We wait for someone to start and as expected Tris is the one to speak first.

"Well let's get started, shale we" she says clapping her hands together. "Our target is millionaire business man Marcus Eaton,"she says in an emotionless voice and I can help but feel the panic bottling up inside me as I watch her get pictures and hand out profiles to each of us.

I search the paper frantically to find under children it has Tobias written next to children underneath family. I look next to my name to see missing written in red pen with a question mark next to it. I sigh silently as I thank the system for erasing anything to all about me including my past.

"Our target exactly is his supply of cash, but how much you ask? Easy a quarter of a million dollars -" she pauses for dramatic effect "and a micro chip" she says in the same voice. Looking round I see mainly concentration on everyone's faces. "Why a chip, why would we need it" Peter asks in an annoyed tone. "Well the chip that were going for jams all communications and radio signals in high protected military bases. So it's worth billions to the right buyer" she says like it obvious and I understand why she's going for the chip now. Blind a solider for a minute in a fight and he dies, blind a military base for a couple of hours and the death count would be in there thousands.

"So we'll be going to the company base in Chicago to do this. It will be in a month from now to give us time to prepare, got it" she asks the group and we all nod in agreement. We all split off and do multiple thing like Peter, Al and Eric went to the training ring to practice and Marlene, Uriah and Lynn went to the weapons station. I'm pretty sure that Shauna and Zeke went some where to work on the computers to find an access codes to the locked doors. So I wonder around to a door that was closed and I could hear voices on the other side talking. "I'm not wearing this Christina, not in a thousand years" Tris's voice rings through the door. "Just try it on for me please, Tris this one time I'm begging and you know I don't beg" Christina begs to her and I can hear Tris grunt. "Fine but you owe me big time no excuses okay" she snaps back at her friend. I move to lean on the wall near the door and lean back with one leg up helping support myself. I can hear a door open and then soon close as the door I can see begins to open and Christina pops through. "Oh Four just the man I was coming to see I need you to go and check on Tris for me please she's in there" she says and then points to the door and I look back at her with a questioning glance. "You know I heard you conversation right" I ask and she sighs. "I figured so, just go check on her you'll thank me later" she says walking away and towards the weapons room, shouting a hey to everyone in the room. She gets multiple responses.

I look at the door and slowly place my hand on the door handle and enter he room. When I get in, I can see a bunch of cloths on racks that are scattered everywhere in the room. "I'm ready, I'm coming out okay" Tris says from behind the closed locker room door. I take a seat in the chair that's conveniently placed opposite the dressing room door. Not even a second later the door opens and reveals Tris and I think my mouth drops as soon as I see whats she's wearing...


	30. The Father

I can feel my face fall quickly when my eyes land on the small blonde girl who continue to surprise me all the time. She walks forward and for a moment, I look to her eyes to see her already staring at me. Tris is wearing this black strap less gown that reaches the floor. The dress itself has pieces cut out from the back and front, showing her toned stomach and the bottom of her shoulder blades, she does look stunning. "Hey you look beautiful" I say in a monotone voice but I keep eye contact with her as she walks towards to the full length mirror to look at herself.

"I do, don't I" she says in a cocky tone as she turns from side to side playing with her hair. She looks at me, still with her back turned to me looking in the mirror and does a duck face before turning around, I laugh at her antics. "So what do you think like or no like" she asks doing several poses which makes me chuckle. "Like" I say in response. 'Like' she mutters under her breath and smiles as she starts to walk back to the change rooms, not before sticking her head out the door. Looking at me with a side smirk while looking me up and down. "Hey Four can you unzip me, please?" she's asks, from the door batting her eye lashes. I get up off the chair and make my way to her. She pulls her hair to one side of her body and that's when I see the zipper of the dress that runs to about mid thigh of her gown. I brace my shaking hands for a moment and move then to the zipper, I smirk as I can feel her shiver as I run my hand down her side. And that's where I can see the slight sight of her under wear where the dress has split open. It black with lace pattens on it. I turn and go and sit back in the chair and play on my phone.

She says a quick thank you and heads back into the change room. I can hear the door open and lift my head placing the phone back in my pocket before Tris starts to come out in black spandex tights and a black batman crop top that ties at the front showing off her belly and the small diamond on her belly button, is that a belly button ring! She still looks hot. "Did you do that for me?" I ask, in a cheeky tone pointing to the outfit. "Pff, no" she bites back, waving her hand for dramatic effect, with a visible smile on her face. I laugh as she slowly approaches me and sits on my lap. We just sit there with me playing with her hands with one hand while rubbing her lower back with the other, just enjoying each others company. But of cause I have to go and wreck it all by talking.

"So why Marcus?" I ask with curiosity written in my voice. I do really want to know why she was going after my father but I didn't at the same time. She looks at me for a moment before sighing and looking at our hands that were in her lap. She takes a deep breath before starting "Well years ago my father Andrew and Marcus were in the army together he had a son Tobias that was 3 years old at the time" it's weird having her say my name it's a different sort of feeling and I'm not sure how I feel about it "Caleb was 1 and I was a new born when they were sent to Afghanistan to help with the peace keepers. My dad always valued selflessness and that's what got I'm killed in the first place" her eye start to well with tears and I pull her closer to me and stroke her hair. "One day they were driving supplies to a village when their convoy was attacked by gang members, my father being my father went to help the others thinking he had back up from Marcus but instead of helping, Marcus drove off and left them there to fend for them selves, my dad included" the tears in her eyes fall freely now and seeing her like this breaks my heart to know that my father caused it. "And the worst thing about it was that he was only trying to help his team" she frowns and I can't help but feel bad for her.

No wanting to talk about it anymore I simply place my pointer finger under her chin and lift her head so she's looking at me. I use my thumbs to wipe the tears from her eye and whisper in a voice only she could hear "be brave Tris" and Len in kiss her lips passionately which she starts to happily return and that's when we hear the buzzing...

_Hey everyone that was chapter 30! Thank you to everyone who is reading and don't forget to review I would love to hear from you! :)_


	31. The Chicago House

We hear the the buzzing and I sigh loudly "Why can't we just be alone for like 2 minutes that's all I ask" I say with a grunt making Tris chuckle slightly. "No" she simply answers back with a grin as I reach for my phone. I don't even look at the caller id, when I hear a mans voice come through from the other side and I know its Zeke. Looking into Tris's eyes as I talk to my best friend not breaking eye contact for a second. "Yeah" I start the conversation off. "Um hey bro we need you to come look at something Shauna and I found you maybe interested in it" he states back we talk about the codes and blueprints. But as the conversation continues I can tell Tris is getting board when she breaks from our stare and moves to kiss and suck my neck which I could really hate her for right now. "Arr sure Zeke well be down in a minute" I stutter out trying hard to stay on the task at hand but miserably failing. "Okay well see you soon" he answers back with confusion in his voice about why, I'm acting funny and hangs up the phone.

I let go of my phone and slide it into my pocket, just as Tris let go to take a breath and I know she's left marks. "You hate me don't you" I ask her while, I watch her laugh at myself. "No, I just thought that because you where on the phone, I would entertain myself" she says back in a innocent voice. She smirks at me before getting up and off of me. She holds out her hand for me to take which I do gladly lacing my fingers with hers, holding on to her tightly and follow her to where Zeke and Shauna are waiting.

When we get there, they are sitting at two computers with several screens in front of each of them. "We'll look who finally decided to show up" Zeke starts with a grin and I shove him playfully. "What do we have" Tris says getting right down to business. I let go of her and stand next to Zeke as he is flipping throughout the blue prints of the office building. "Well we have a bunch of security and personal staff which won't be hard to get pass if we make you both a fake id, but we may need to make back-ups with everyone just to be safe but other than that were good to go, Zeke found the access codes for his safe and storage house so we may as well do both at the same time" Shauna explains to us pointing at both computers.

A few more hours later and we all decide it would be a good time to go home and I can say that I completely agree but as we get back, I just go and sit in my room thinking of the man I stopped calling my father. But I have to be honest with my self for once, I'm completely scared doing this. I never wanted to see him again, if I could of helped it and I'm not going to openly say that I'm related to that monster after what he did. But now I'm openly going to walk in there and rob him. What am I thinking. Trying to calm my self from my rushing thoughts. I lay in bed and close my eyes for the night and fall into a sleep full of nightmares.

It's been a couple more weeks of planning and conducting this whole thing to go as planned. I can happily say we're finally going to Chicago for this mission and I'm sort of excited about this and I couldn't let the lasting thoughts of my father ring through my mind. Questions like, will he remember me or how will he react when he sees me flow through my mind. We have already packed and right now as I speak were on a plane. I'm still a cautious when it comes to heights but after flying pretty much everywhere, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I have Tris sitting next to me and she watches the screen in front of her laughing at the right moments when someone falls over or gets drenched in some liquid like sauce or milk. But I know that I needed the distraction so I start to pull her head phones off and she looks at me with slight confusion as I continue to take it off her head like she isn't looking at me. After I'm done with that I start to lean in and my lips connect with hers and she kisses me back before running her small hands through my hair trying to deepen the already passionate kiss while I'm holding her side as we continue to make out.

It doesn't escalate from there we just kiss every now and then and cuddle and much as the aeroplane seats will allow us to which isn't a lot. As we watch the small tv's that lie in the head rests.

Soon the plane is landed and we depart from the plane to walk to the parking lot were we come across several black cars with white stripes running down the sides. They all seem to be fairly new and Tris starts to hand out the keys to everyone and we split into groups it's Peter, Eric, Al, Uriah and I in one of the bigger SUVs and Tris with the girls In the other. While Zeke and Caleb offered to get food. We follow the girls down several more highways and main streets to some suburbs as we drive down quiet streets and the only thing you can hear is the sounds of the engine. Which I love.

We stop at a house that looks to be old and a little worn out. It painted a light shade of white that has faded to a slight cream colour. The front of the house has pillars and it's about two stories tall with windows with curtains on each floor and a veranda at the front door with a wooden bench that has some pillows on it to make it comfortable. As we look at the house I can hear Tris mutter a "Welcome home" and I can't help but wonder what she means...

_Hello everyone hope you enjoyed don't forget to review hehe :)_


	32. The Spooks

_Hey guys I wanted to do something special so I wrote this up for you and I hope you guys like it so enjoy :) also review and favourite!_

We have just settled in the house when, we are now seated on the couch watching tv. The girls look at each other for a moment before they get up and leave. All the guys look to each other and shrug while we continue to watch tv. We continue eating junk food and watching tv until we hear foot steps walking down the staircase and towards the living room but none of us guys seem to notice. We just continue to watch tv until we hear some on clear their throat and we all turn towards the sound.

There stands all the girls in costumes and I can't help but notice Tris is wearing a cat costume, they do look great but Zeke is the first to speak his mind when he says in a confused voice "Why are you all dressed up?" They look from all of us to each other and start to laugh. "Your all so clueless" Christina manages to get out in her mist of laughter. "It's Halloween!" Shauna screams in excitement, like she's twelve. We all sit down on the couch and I'm lying on the floor besides Peter and Uriah. We lie there watching several horror movies, until I hear someone start to complain that this is boring and we need to do something else Shauna runs to the kitchen with Tris right behind her.

They both return a few minutes later with alcohol and shot glasses in Shauna's hands and a few lollies and chocolate in Tris's. As they were getting the alcohol and candy Zeke busied himself in finding us some more candy and lollies complaining that we didn't have enough. They arrange the shot glasses on the table and they fill up each of the shots with alcohol, placing an empty shot glass in the centre of the table. We're soon seated around the large coffee table in the middle of the living room, we are all seated on the floor and I currently have Tris sitting happily in my lap talking to Christina which for me was kind of unexpected. Both of us aren't showy on the PDA which is fine with the both of us, so when she sat down on top of me, it did catch me by surprise.

"Okay people, this first game is called quarters, which is pretty simple you start with a coin and you have that one chance to bounce the coin into the glass in the middle of the table. If you get it in you tell a person of your choosing to drink and you get another chance, get it in a second time you again tell someone to drink and you get another chance. Get it in a third time and you get to tell someone to drink and you get to make a rule. Don't get it in you pass it to the person on your right, sound good" Shauna says while handing out the coins. She reminds me of Zeke, his also always in the party mood and knows all the drinking games.

Zeke is the one who goes first, he makes it and tells Al to take a drink. This goes around a few more times and I'm not drunk at all, I've hardly had anything to drink but that may change when Lynn starts the never have I ever game. Were all pretty drunk by the time that it's done and I'm clearly not thinking straight but stay seated at the table anyways. I laugh when I watch Eric try to get up and he falls straight down on his but as his legs fall weak from under him, not bothering to get up he just stays on the floor.

It's been a few hours and no one has had anymore to drink so were now just able to comprehend what's going on and I get a brilliant Idea to scare the girls which would be hilarious. I gather the guys when the girls start to dance when the speaker is turned on and I laugh to myself as I walk to the kitchen as the guys follow behind me.

I give the a quick low down of my plan and they all get cocky smiles on their faces as they hear me explaining what we need to do. They all nod when I'm done and we walk out to where the girls are mindlessly dancing and singing to the music. The other guys dance with the girls while Zeke and I cut the power. As soon as I hit the switch I hear a high pitched scream and a girl shouting Christina probably Lynn. Zeke takes out his phone and dials the house while I walk back into the living room acting surprised and all the girls have scared looks on their faces even Lynn which was odd, but still amusing.

Christina is the one to answer the phone and starts to talk slowly as I can barely hear the person on the other line talking. She hangs up and looks towards the door. She runs and locks it and I try so hard not to laugh at them. We continue this prank for about a hour until Zeke is running after Christina wearing a mask and I can't help but laugh like a maniac at the whole commotion.

They glare at us for a while not giving into our pleads but they are all stubborn and won't give in. "Please I'm sorry it was just so funny, We couldn't help ourselves" I tell Tris with pleading eyes while the other guys try to convince the others that their sorry and to forgive them.

After trying for a while their still not convinced, we all went to be either angry or sorry. Until I get a idea that just might work. I get up from my bed and make my way to Tris's room where I don't even bother knocking. I slip past the door and it's dark inside and it takes time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness from the light in the hallway. I can make out the brief outline of her bed and I start to crawl in. She's facing her back towards me so I snuggle in close and she starts to wriggle next to me but stops and relaxes into me. She turns slightly, eyeing me and says in a tired voice "I'm still mad at you" and I just laugh it off. But I know that she is completely serious. "Well in sorry for scaring you but I had too, please forgive me" I say in a innocent voice while I start to move her hair from her shoulder and kiss her neck. She soon gives in after a small make out session and we fall into a deep sleep next to each other and I can help but think best Halloween ever!...


	33. The Volt

It was an early start this morning as I got out of bed. I slipped out from the covers almost effortlessly as I walked in to the bathroom. 'Today was the day' I thought as I stopped in front of the mirror over the sink leaning on my arms. I looked at myself and thought in a calming voice 'today you might see him again, the first time in years but he my not recognise you' I tell myself trying to cheer me up from the fact that I never ever wanted to see that man again. I stop starring and have a quick shower and as I return back into bedroom, now clothed. I can smell the faint scent of, bacon and pancakes.

I walk down stairs to be meet with only half of the gang, Peter, Christina and Lynn are seated at the large table and Marlene and Al are cooking at the stove. The others seem to be no where but I don't let my eagerness show as I approach the island. Lynn is the first one to notice my presence. "Good morning sunshine, big day today" she greets with a excited tone. "How can you be happy at this early in the morning?" I question back making the people who we're listening in on our greeting to laugh at my remark and continue eating. She just glares at me and makes more pancakes as Al fries the bacon. I take a set next to Christina as I start to devour my breakfast.

Moments later the rest of the group waddles into the kitchen looking how I feel, tired. When Zeke walks in he runs straight to the coffee and I can't help but laugh as his face lights up at the hot liquid in the mug. Tris walks in next with the same tired look as Zeke and goes straight to the bacon. Taking a giant stack she sits down next to me, but doesn't say anything. Things have been quiet between us since Halloween but we have had light hearted conversations but nothing major.

After breakfast we get in the cars and drive to the wear house. We get out quickly and enter as we assess the plan again. Tris and I will be going through the front doors while the rest go round the back to the first floors. Susan is our eyes and ears with Shauna and for that I'm thankful. Tris and I walk straight to the change rooms and I put on a grey suit while, Tris puts on a grey pencil skirt and grey button up shirt and gets the high heels from Christina. I walk out straining my chuffs slinging over it a grey suit jacket as Christina is tying Tris' hair into a bun. I walk to the weapons room and wait for Zeke to be done with Al. When he is finally done I walk up to him and he hands me several weapons including a hand gun and throwing knifes. I place them in some of the holders. After explaining were all done we walk to the cars. I gets in the drivers set with Tris next to me.

As were driving she's quiet and it's starting to bother me. We soon pull into Abnegation which is the name of my dads base at Chicago. I look to Tris who is already looking at me. I don't say anything but lean in a give her one last passionate kiss which she returns and I feel a sense of guilt from keeping secrets from her. But we get out of the car together. After I give her a quick smile I walk and stand at the hood of the car waiting for her. "You coming" I say with a smile and we walk towards the entrance to hell. Or what I am imagine hell to look like.

As we walk through the doors I can see that most of the people working there are in the same grey attire. But I still feel like a fish out of water but Tris looks just as uncomfortable as I feel. The lobby of the office is huge, with groups of couches here and there but still very plain and nothing out going or overly spectacular. We walk to the front desk and I can see that there is a skinny brunette sitting behind the desk typing on the computer she wears the same grey and has her hair tied up in a bun, exactly like Tris'. She doesn't seem to notice us at first so Tris clears her throat and stands next to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, how may I help you?" She says with a tilted head as she watches us. I look to her and say in a monotone voice. "We're here to see the storage files" she looks towards me sceptically as we show her our ID"s and paperwork. She looks at it for a moment and looks to Tris "Floor 1, room 23c on the left" she points off to the elevator and goes back to typing. We walk to the elevator and press the button and wait looking around everything seems to be running smoothly. So I send a quick message to Zeke who is waiting outside in the back, in a black van with the rest of the gangs cars parked next to it. I finish as the lift slowly comes down and we get inside. Tris presses the 1st button and the doors soon shut I look up if to see if there is a camera. To my luck I'm meet with nothing visible so I pull Tris in quickly. She looks at me in shock, but soon calms when I point up to the roof showing no cameras. She flashes me her smile and I pull her into me slightly and give her on last kiss whispering with our foreheads touching 'be brave' and let go.

We move quickly when the elevator doors open. We wonder the storage cages until we find a small metal panel that was covered by card board boxes of files from 2009. Tris and I lift the boxes off effortlessly and pull the hatchet. Bringing it up to open it, I look down to see Zeke, Peter, Al and Eric loaded with fire arms and cables. Zeke works fast to fit the cables to a near by port and I can hear Shauna's voice from the walkie on Zeke's shoulder. 'Working camera's 3 to 8 are showing up but Zeke it looks like the others are down for maintenance" she explains and Zeke looks pissed, he holds the walkie for a moment before talking. "Okay thanks babe, it will have to do" he replies continuing to bundle cables. Me and Tris give each other a knowing glance before walking back to the entrance of the floor in front of the elevator to check if anyone is there. Seeing no one we head back.

Al is helping Zeke with a converter for the door codes while Eric tells Shauna what cameras to look out for. "Okay the volt is on the basement floor it should be just south of the parking garage we need to be in and out in three minutes" Susan says through the speaker. Eric turns to us "Start to head down so they don't get their suspicions" Eric warns us before going back to Zeke. Tris and I plugged in the last cable give to us by Zeke and head down. We walk through the lobby but are stopped by the sounds of gun shots and screams erupt from the lobby. I run back to the elevator jamming my finger into the button to realise it would take to much time so I make my way quickly to the stairs, Tris hot on my tail.

It seems like we climb the stairs two at a time till we make it to the storage doors walking through we don see anything for a good couple of rows of cages until we get to the cage the gang was let though in. Tris is walking a head of me. Both of us with guns in our hands as we swing the cage door open. Tris lets out a sob when she see what's in side. I walk next to her and look to see Al and Peter lying dead on the concrete floor next to around five guards, covered in what I suppose is a mixture of the guards and their blood. Making her turn away from the bloody sight I make her head rest on my shoulder but as she touches my shoulder she tenses and stiffens under my grip and I don't know why until I hear his voice "Well, Hello Tobias"...

_Well guys it finally happened but at a price. Review, Follow and Favourite! I hoped you enjoyed._


	34. The Run In

Zeke POV (I know^.^ )

"Start to head down so they don't get their suspicions" Eric warns to Four and Tris who are currently plugging in the router cables that I had given them earlier. Their backs turned from us as they plug in their last cable quickly, turning and walking away as Eric starts towards me giving me his stern look that is surprisingly intimidating, "We have to hurry this up Zeke" he instructs to me as he grabs the walkie currently on his shoulder. "Susan how are we looking" he asks in a monotone voice while watching me type on my laptop. "All good so fair, Zeke we just got 1 and 9 but two looks to be unused" Susan replies and I smile at that were finally all good to go. So I start to pack up. Leaving the cables but placing the laptop back into my backpack.

We were just starting to make our way out when we heard gun shots and several at that. I act quickly to get my gun out and look around frantically at the sight around me. I can't see anything and as I can hear faint voices I realise that they are shouting and I'm brought out of my daze to the issue in front of me and me and Eric make a drive for the crawl space opening that we we're let through in earlier. We get in crawl space to hear nothing behind Eric. Not stopping we crawl through the crawl space to the parking lot were Susan and Shauna are waiting. We open the back doors to the van and I see a very distressed Susan and Shauna sitting in the back of the van. "Where's Al and Eric?" Shauna asks in a panicked voice, we don't answer. "Where are they" she asks louder and it's Eric who answers her. "Their not coming" he says with his head down. "We got stuck in an ambush" I add in a soft whisper. I look up to see her eyes and Susan's gloss over with tears. I remember Tris and Four are still in there and I know I've messed up. But I have a plan. I tell Shauna to look up the cameras for the cages and I see Marcus talking with Four and Tris, and I'll I can think is perfect. I grab my gun and take the boys back in through the front where it looks to be deserted and make our way to the safe.

When we get there Shauna says we have a couple of minutes to get the cash in the bags so I type in the code and in the second try it opens. The boys and I work quickly to get as much money as we can into the duffel bags and soon were all caring a large some of cash but not before ducking around some guards that were lingering and making it back to the car, happy that I had redeemed myself a little but that still didn't liven up their spirits.

Four POV

I hear his voice "Well, Hello Tobias". I hold Tris a little tighter not wanting to turn around, and savouring the last time I may hold her. I don't want to turn around but I know I have too. "Marcus" I spit his name like poison, not wanting to cower down from him. I turn and I see that aggressive, cocky man that I should call my father. He has several guards behind him with weapons looking at us expectantly, like we're going to try to make a run from him. Marcus looks me up and down with no hesitation. "Well it's nice of you to drop by" he says in a fake friendly tone as he stares us down. Tris not even dreaming about moving from my side is watching us with confusion. "Spare me you pleasantries Marcus" I bite back in an annoyed tone. "You know what's funny Four, when you ran off so many years ago, I spent months trying to track you down" he starts to walk towards me. I can start to feel the sweat starting to form in my hands as I clench them together. I give him a look and he just smiles at me.

"But then I was stopped by a man in a suit telling me to stop looking for you, and I thought it was odd but it couldn't be, I tried to look for you health records and they were gone so I just thought you died and my world seemed to be better" I interrupt him with a snicker and smirking as he was probably telling the truth. "But than a little bird told me you upped and joined the CIA but you would never, your to weak and pathetic to do anything isn't that right Tobias" he says with a smirk. I don't answer. He looks over to me making an hum sound raising his eyebrow. I still don't answer. I don't even look at Tris, I just keep staring at the floor bottling up all the past rage. He use my name against me for years. "And who is this" Marcus gestures to Tris, she spits in his face and tells him to go to hell so he ignores her and looks back at me. So I did the only thing I could think of I look to Tris who looks like she is about to burst into tears and look to Marcus and smirk.

I grip my knife from the waist band of my pants and throw it at one of the men behind him moving back slowly. I start and throw the rest of my knifes at the others as I grabbed Tris' arm dragging her to the crawl space which I'm now glad was there. We crawl through and we run to the van and get in most of them are in tears and Eric starts the van and we drive off back to the house. Which was a short drive that seemed to take forever but when we made it I was relieved.

We all get out and no one seems happy at all Tris hasn't even looked at me or the Pedrad brothers since we entered the van. Christina and Lynn soon opened the front door and we soon enter. Tris entered quickly and ran straight up stairs leaving everyone clueless except me. They all give me a look but I just turn and make my way to Tris' room.

When I get close enough I can hear light sobbing and shuffling going on in the room. I don't know why I follow through but I do and I open the door. Tris is on her bed curled into a ball sobbing hugging her knees. I close the door feeling my throat close slightly as her teared stained face looks up at me...


	35. The Reasons Behind Us

She looks up at me, dead in the eye not hesitation in her actions. She starts to stand and she looks like she is going to walk out the door when she turns on her heel while locking it closed. I turn to look at her, she's wiping her eyes as she walks back to stand in front of her bed, facing me. "You know what's funny, Four" she says in a happy voice but it was adversely fake. "My crew, my team if you will is like family to me, my code was family but with family comes venerability. It's fine if you want that hard exterior to show all the god dam time but honestly I lost two today" she straightens her composure a little, still keeping eye contact.

"You know the worst part of all this" she asks me, I don't answer her, I mean what would I say, sorry I got to of your crew members killed, truce. But I knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. I don't answer so she continues. "I trusted you Four, and for what. I let you in made you like family and now I'm paying the price for it" she raises her voice at me slightly. "You're a cop, Four. People like me don't trust people like you" she's now screaming at me. But she never sheds a tear, and I can tell she's running on rage.

"Four, you and your cop buddies have to leave before this gets messy" she's says still angry but clams herself pointing to the door. "You know for a fact that I can't just walk out like I never saw you" I tell her in a emotionless tone. She looks up at me in shock and recovers only to laugh. "Are you serious right now, you let us rob your father, what kind of son are you Four, Marcus is your father. You helped us and now you want to take me and the rest of us to jail so you don't feel guilty right, I mean it's not like you planned it, right" she questions in a mocking tone lifting her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

I can't take anymore of this, I start to scream at her not meaning to but I needed to get my point across "You don't even understand Tris, I didn't plan shit, I was running on instinct because I care about you. I know it may seem like I'm the bad guy but I don't talk to my father as you may of heard" she keeps a straight face and it's clear that she's not backing down from this. She raises her eyebrows as if to say continue and I suddenly feel sick I can't tell her. I can't just say it openly to her, What have I done. "Never mind you wouldn't understand anyway" say as I turn around and head out the door leaving her standing there.

As I walk out I can faintly hear her yell "It's nice to know even through all we've been through your still keeping secrets, and if I ever see your face again I will kill you" and then I hear her door slam shut. I walk to my room and quickly pack the cloths I did bring and other items including a photo from a photo booth at a pier we want to while at Rio.

When I was finished I take a larger photo, of just Tris and I of us cuddling on a lawn chair beside the pool, that we had taken a couple of days prior to the mission and slid it under her door after writing the words 'Be brave and I'm sorry'. I walk back down stairs and walk into the living room were the gang are sitting on the couch watching TV.

When they hear me they all turn to look at me "Before any of you speak Zeke, Uriah go pack your things were leaving" I say to the group in front of me. Zeke gets up to protest and I give him a glare and nod my head to the stairs and he walks with Uriah not saying a word. When I can hear them ascending the stairs, the girls blow a fuse frantically asking question about what just happened and why are we leaving. I don't answer them I just leave the answering for Tris to deal with and I have to say she going to have a lot of explaining to do. We soon leave the house and make the drive back to the FBI apartments and I have to admit I really didn't want to go home so early but things change.

We've been back for a couple of weeks now and after telling Tori that our identity was compromised we were sent on different missions here and there but everyone can see that were all different from when we left, I hardly talk to anyone not that I did before.

Zeke is no longer the hard parting, crazy guy he was before and Uriah didn't even stay in the FBI he left to I suppose going back to his mum's house but Zeke says his never there. Max has called us into his office together and separately to ask us what happened and what we saw but neither of us will answer him but he also is keeping us up to date with Tris and the gang just the other day she robbed a bank in the middle of Rio. She has also stolen more weapons from dealers in Duque De Caxias. Max says that their have been more robbing since we have been gone and the extent of each as been getting greater and growing on a larger scale. Which has worried me because she has become more frequent with her targets. Hadn't heard from any of them since we left so sudden. That was until 2 hours ago when I was sitting on my couch in my apartment, in between missions when I thought Zeke was coming over for Pizza so when I heard the simple knock on the door and opened it I was shocked to see it wasn't Zeke or Uriah...


	36. The Months In Between

Tris POV- without Four during a mission

The last 2 months have been some what the same without Four, but we do all feel the emptiness with the boys missing. We have been trying to fill the void they have left with more activities which for me includes stealing things and training. I knew Christina and other girls were worrying, about the way I was acting but I really was mad at him but mostly myself. I trusted him and he was a cop but I know I should of known better.

I told the remainder of my team to get packed, the day after I kicked Four out. Shauna has been complaining ever since Zeke left and Marlene is trying to make me feel better by going on focus missions about stealing weapons and Intel on major people in the American government.

In the past couple of weeks or so I got myself a puppy. He is a 6 week old pure breed husky puppy and his names Bear. He's one of the cutest puppies you will see, with a black and white coat. His coat has patches that forms into a circle just above his eyes on his forehead and body. But what shows the most is he also has deep piecing blue eyes that remind me a lot of Four or Tobias'. At the moment we're sitting on my couch, while I'm looking through blue prints that will be for an easy steal tomorrow, it's just a local drug cartel, were planning on robbing one of their cash houses.

It's about 9:30 the next morning and I'm feeling better than yesterday now I know how to get into the cash house. After packing up and loading the car we drive to the entrance to the cash house and park across the street. Shauna gets out of the car, not being big on the missions but lately she's becoming more involved. She walk up to the door before fixing her top so it shows cleavage and knocking on the large rusted metal door that lies in front of her and waits for the person to answer. We see as an opening in the door opens and a pair of eyes appear through the door and Shauna casually sways her hand to symbolises for us to move.

We work quickly to open the doors and exit leaving Susan and Marlene to wait as back up. I grab my shotgun and pistol shoving it into the waistband of my jeans that I'm wearing and walk towards the door, the group following close behind me. Shauna leaves a crack in the door with her foot as we barge into the room. I cock a bullet into the chamber of my shotgun and fire it at the ceiling. While Eric is screaming for people to get back and stand against a near by wall.

Christina, Shauna, Caleb, Edward and Drew start to take the large stacks of packaged money into the car while Lynn, Eric and my self keep the workers still, a man wearing a white t shirt glares at me, and says in a harsh voice spitting out each word. "Why are you doing this" he questions, I don't answer so he continues babbling, "Oh I know you have daddy issues isn't it" he says, with a smirk and I can't take anymore of his talking so mid sentence, I hit him in the nose with the but of my shotgun and he falls to the floor out cold.

Eric looks at me, "Did you really have to do that?" He says as he looks at the guy than back at me. I shrug my shoulders and simply say "Oh please tell me you didn't want me to do that" I smirk at him and he gives me a nod while chuckling in return.

Soon they have finished loading the truck, which only took a couple of minutes and we exit the building quickly while walking backwards, so no one moves and we run to the car. Getting in to the car and driving to the wear house quickly. We load the money into one of the other cars and head home.

We enter and I'm imminently welcomed home by Bear who is wagging his tail fiercely, obviously excited to see us. My mother stands at the kitchen baking. She still doesn't know that I had kicked Four out but when he never came back with us she had her suspicions about what happened. But she kept it to herself.

I'm still loading the money into the safe in the basement when Christina starts to walk down the stairs and stops just short of the safe and sits on the couch behind her facing me and looks at me. "I know you really liked him, it doesn't take a genius to see that, but you can't keep acting out. His not coming back Tris, Four can't come back". she states like it's common knowledge, lowering her voice at the last part, while patting Bear who has taken a large part of the couch to himself even though he is so small. But at the mention of Four's name Bear's ears perk up and he looks to me, then to Christina and lies back down again trying to get comfortable. "Lazy" I mutter as I lift the last bundle into the safe and lock it. We walk back into the living room and sit down watching TV, Bear snuggling up in my lap.

The next morning we are up bright and early to training at the wear house and as I say we I mean Eric, Christina and Caleb an I. We were just doing some stuff with the punching bags until I hear a large bang on the large sliding door and then the lock being broken...

Four POV

I am currently sitting on my couch in my apartment, in between missions when I thought Zeke was coming over for Pizza later tonight, so when I heard the simple knock on the door, I wasn't surprised. So I got up and opened the door and was shocked to see it wasn't Zeke or Uriah. I open the door with a smirk on my face thinking it was Zeke but it fades almost instantly after seeing the small blonde, that told me that she would kill me if she saw me again. I move a side letting her enter, not question why she's here. She doesn't even make eye contact when she walks through the door. She stops half way between my couch and door and turns her head towards me, back still facing me as she says the one thing that I wasn't expecting her to say. Holding her composure she finally makes eye contact with me looking over her shoulder and says in a worn out and quiet tone. "They took him Four"...

_Are you guys liking the story?_


	37. The Rescue Plan

_I'm back guys, I had work experience but I'm back now yay an to apologise I wrote a super long chapter!_

She turns her head and makes brief eye contact while she says in a worn out and quite voice. "They took him Four" she looks down and I can see the rage in her clasped hands as looks up and walks over and sits on the couch. Questions run through my mind at the reasons why she's here. Or why is she worried about someone being taken "What do you mean taken?, who was taken?" I question her. She was about to answer when suddenly we turn our heads when we hear a knock on the door. Turning away from Tris I walk to the door, while she stands up quickly. I open the door, swinging it open to reveal Zeke carrying 2 large pizza boxes. "Hey dude, are you ready for tonight. Uriah's coming over soon to help me cheer you up, cause we know that you miss Tris-" he stops talking dragging out the 's' as he looks to the couch to see Tris standing there. "What's she doing here" he questions with clear annoyance in his voice as he glares at her. "I was just about to find out before we were rudely interrupted" I say as he walks in. "Shut the door" Tris asks me and I do closing it and walking next to Zeke who is now opposite her on the other side of the room.

Crossing my arms we look at her expectedly, "Tell him what you just told me" I say and looks straight at me and says "They took him". Zeke looks from me to Tris and back to me again. "Who?" he says, I look to Tris "Caleb" she answers. What no, this can't be happening. "By who?" I ask quickly ''Some group called Erudite" she looks at me then Zeke "I had Shauna do a check on them before I left, apparently there some of your cop buddies" she glares at both of us and I don't blame her.

Erudite were the elite task force for the CIA. But unlike other conventional methods of capturing criminals and letting them serve time. Erudite captured their targets with our men and placing the criminal under a fear simulation. That would break their thoughts and temptations to do wrong. When they were done with them they sent them to Amity, where the leaders of Amity and scientists from Erudite placed them under peace serums to live out the rest of there sentence, without controversy. Then they would let them out after their sentence, they were declared to have minor cases of schizophrenia, as further ways of punishment. Erudite was a harsh way of control but no one has said anything because it works so effectively. And right now they have Caleb.

"So why are you coming to us?" Zeke asks her from beside me. "I need your help" she replies with a straight face. "Excuse us a moment" Zeke grabs my forearm and drags me into my bedroom leaving Tris outside. "Na ha, Hell no, I'm not risking my job for a person who broke your heart and make me leave Shauna" he says in a sassy tone waving his hands in the air. "We have to Zeke you know that, it's our fault his there" I explain to him, "No it was Susan's and you know it" he frowns but walks back out to Tris with me.

"We'll help you" Zeke explains. Tris looks at the both of us and nods. "So when do I call my team" she asks. I wave my hand to get rid of the though. "We won't have time" I tell both of them "If they have him we need to act fast" I explain to both of them and a look on Zeke's face means his got the same idea. "We have to use our boys" he says with a smile. I nod. "You do know doing this will cause you to lose your jobs" Tris asks and we nod sadly "They will to" I add. But as Zeke was about to confirm. Another knock is sounded from the door. Zeke walks over to answer it as I walk over to Tris. She looks up to me "Why are you doing this" she questions me. "I need to do this for Caleb" I explain and she smiles shyly. "Hello bro, what's up" Zeke's loud voice sounds from the door. Soon Uriah's walking through the door. He stops mid step when his eyes land on Tris. "Wha" he questions looking at all of us. Zeke took it upon himself to explain what has happened in the last hour and now Uriah's up to date. We can't do anything now that's it's late so we spend the next couple of hours watching TV and eating pizza.

The next morning, I feel movement next to me on my bed. I stretch my arms out and wrap them around the person lying next to me. Wait what. I open my eyes briefly to see Tris snuggled in my arms sleeping peacefully. I hold her tighter and close my eye and try to go back to sleep and not even a minute after I can hear my bedroom door open and the sound on my floor creaking. Then I feel someone jump on my bed. I move my foot and then I hear a thump and a loud groan. "Dude are you okay" I hear Zeke say through his laughter. I still don't open my eyes but when I hear Uriah's voice, my eyes shoot open quickly. I look over to see Uriah on the floor and Zeke holding his stomach laughing. "Yeah I'm okay" Uriah says in a breathless pant. "We came to tell you both to get up so we can talk to Will" Zeke says and we get up.

Walking into the CIA building we head straight down the steps that lead down to the tech lab. Walking the same steps was a little tiring. I've had to walk the same steps for years, but I was with Zeke and Uriah. We arrive at the door and I scan my card and the door opens. We walk through and I see the group of people that will help us retrieve Caleb. "You know when you asked me for a favour, I think you forgot to mention that we could lose our jobs" Will comments from behind his computer desk still typing. I laugh a little when I see that they have all showed up and have the same look of confusion.

"Four why are we here" Cara an old friend of mine asks she was in the same group of trainees as Zeke and I. There is also Matthew, who is great on computers. George and Bud who are more muscle than brains. And then there is Jack Kang the intelligence, he was a behaviourist turned agent but his a hell of a good one.

"We have a job, our target is Caleb Prior, he is currently being held by a group in the CIA called Erudite. Our job is to retrieve him alive" I tell them and they all seem keen considering, that I've helped them all more times then they could count. "So when do we start" Matthew asks looking excited. "As soon as possible" Zeke replies "Look guys the longer his there the longer his in danger" I tell them as Will starts to type on his computer.

A few seconds later he starts to talk. "Ah guys we have a minor set back" he calls from behind his computer, waving us over. "What do you mean set back" I say clearly annoyed as we all walk towards him. "Well when you came and said Erudite, I did a little research and found out that they aren't actually in America" Will confirms and looks to his computer. "Well then we're are they" Bud asks looking to George and then to me. "Their still in Rio, holding him for questioning" Will confirms pointing to his computer. Showing us the confirmed list of people in holding. "Well we're going to need more than just us to get into Erudite without being noticed so we'll need back up" I say taking out my phone, I hand it to Zeke and say in a quiet voice "You know who to call" I smile and he gives me the biggest grin and walks off to the other side of the room, phone to his ear.

I look back to your group. "We're gonna need to fly out tomorrow, meet us at the G46 airspace at 10 we'll take off at 10:30 got it" I tell them and they all nod. "Okay go pack I'll see you all at ten" I say and they all start to walk out and I stop them and say "Hey" they all turn around "Thanks for all of this" they nod again and leave. Leaving Zeke, Uriah, Will and I in the tech room. Zeke returns with my phone and has a look in his eye. With nothing more to say we all head home to pack.

When I walk into my apartment I find Tris on the couch in one of my shirts eating ice cream, watching TV. I shut my front door and fill her in while I was changing but I had just put my pants on and was still shirtless when Tris walked through the door to my bedroom. I looked over to her as she approached me "You know I was thinking" she says stroking my arm. "Umm" I counted smirking at her. "Your shirts are so comfy I just might have to take them all" she smirks at me and I laugh. "Well we both know that you look better in them than I do" I say with a smirk. "Um that may be true but you look better shirtless" she laughs as she looks down at my abs and back to my eyes. "I missed you so much Four" she whispers as she brings herself closer pressing her lips to mine. Soon after we pull away just enough so our lips still touch "I missed you too, but don't call me that" I whisper against her lips. "So what do I call you mister tough guy" she smirks poking my abs and I look at her "You already know, don't make me say it" I whine making her laugh "Okay Tobias" I smile at the mention on my name coming from her. "Better" I say as we go to bed.

The next day we boarded the plane after gathering the supplies that we will need. And we sat and lounged around until the plane landed. Zeke and Uriah thought it would be a good idea to have a karaoke contest to lighten the mood. Uriah going first walked up I front of all the chairs and braced himself for his solo only to get booed, the only thing he said was "Bitch I'm Fabulous" while walking and sitting back down. We soon got off and headed into the cars and drove off to the house where Christina and Shauna have set up our rooms and are waiting impatiently for us to arrive.

We soon stop at the house and enter letting everyone meet each other we sat down for dinner and caught Tris's team on what they had missed and our plan to capture Caleb. "Okay because there were more of you than we expected. Tris and Four you going to share a room. Zeke and Shauna, Marlene and Uriah same with all of you" Christina says while we're eating. We had all just sat down to watch a movie when we heard a knock at the door. Me being the closest at the time start to walk to the door. "I'll get it" I call, as I walk to the front door and open it to reveal a very pissed Tori "What the hell do you thing your doing"...

_I hoped you like the chapter, also did you see the Insurgent trailer!_


	38. The Rescue Mission

We had all just sat down to watch a movie when we heard a knock at the door. Me being the closest at the time starts to walk to the door. "I'll get it" I call, as I walk to the front door and open it to reveal a very pissed Tori "What the hell do you think your doing". "Well hello to you too" I say holding the door. "Now's not the time Four" she says pushing past me and into the house. She walks into the living room and everyone stops what they were doing and looks to her.

Tris stands and looks to Tori. Zeke does the same only he speaks "Tori you can't be here" Zeke warns her, stepping closer. "What do you want?" Tris questions her. Tori just stays serious and I can see that everyone is waiting expectantly. "Susan the gigs up" Tori says to Susan, who sits in a single couch on the other side of the room holding her now visible baby bump. Oh no this can't be good, Susan breaths heavily "Tris" she starts "I'm sorry, I never meant for it to turn out like this" she begs and Tris just looks at her in confusion "What" she says blinking her eyes staring blankly at Susan. "I gave you up for Caleb" Susan says looking down, letting her tears go, not bothering to wipe them from her face. "You what!" Tris screams. Tris look furious, "I wanted my child to have a father" Susan admits in a quiet voice still with her head down. "Susan what were you thinking" Shauna now speaks, her voice full of disbelief.

Zeke and I look down. "So you knew she was in on this" Tris asks and Zeke and I both nod. Tris rubs her face, "Look Tris this is bigger than betrayal, you need to get Caleb back" Tori says hopefully. "We will help you, but in return you help us take down Erudite" she looks to all of us, we look to each other and nod to her. "Good I brought you wall a window one day from to day they sadly they will start treatment on Caleb tomorrow but if I could of gotten a closer window I would of" Tori explains and we all frown. "We need to get set up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest" Bud informs us. "There are people already working for them that are on our side so they will meet us there" Tori adds.

"What is the racket" Natalie walks out of her bedroom for the first time since I've been back and she is followed by a puppy. The puppy walks straight up to Tris and she picks it up. "Nothing mum, I'm sorry we woke you" Tris replies, turning to look at all of us. "Look I'm tired, I'm going to bed Tori make yourself at home okay" she says walking up the steps, Tori says a quiet goodnight. "I'm going to head up too see you all tomorrow" I say before heading up the stairs. Half way up I remember what Christina had mentioned at dinner. So with that in mind I walk to Tris's room. I knock on the door and walk in to find Tris in one of my shirts that swim on her and she's holding the puppy in her hands. "Hey" I say as I walk through removing the shirt that I was wearing. "I don't think you have meet this little replacement" Tris says holding up the dog. "Replacement, for who" I question her, sitting on the bed next to her. She hands me the puppy "For you it's your dog, I got it cause I missed your company and I guess he was the one, his names Bear" she admits and I actually get a good look at the puppy, he has the same blue eyes as me and I smile a little. "Everything is going to go okay I promise" I say more to my self than her but she doesn't say anything. We just fall asleep snuggled next to each other with the exception of Bear lying in between us.

It's the day that we are going to be getting Caleb back. I'm standing next to Zeke in the back on one of Erudite's trucks carrying supplies. The truck comes to a stops and we jump out and run for cover. Letting Cara and George deal with the drivers. Across the large space of land can see Tris, Shauna and Uriah crouching next to a large storage container. She sees me and I point at the large doors and she nods. She than points and says something into her walkie. We start towards the door. We stop on each side and I ram it with my foot making it open. We storm inside and it's quiet. Pointing my gun at the ready, I look around with Zeke following behind me. We can hear movement for a split second and we all stop...


	39. The Fallen

We stop on each side and I ram it the door with my foot making it open. We storm inside only to see its quiet too quiet. Pointing my gun at the ready, I look around with Zeke following behind me. We can here movement for a split second and we all stop.

Listening and waiting, I walk silently to where we heard the sound coming from. I move quickly behind the large crate and point my gun. I'm a little taken a back when I see one of my old superior and instructor from the CIA Amar with Bud, Jack, Myra and Matthew. "Nice to see you again Four" Amar says with a smirk. "You too Amar" I laugh back. "We need to hurry" Bud says sternly turning to the door where now the rest of our group are running through. "Let's go".

We make my way quickly to the floors that we know that they could be holding Caleb on. So we make our way up there and we split into teams. I'm placed with Zeke, Will, Cara and Myra. Before running off with the rest. I spin Tris around and give her one last passionate kiss, she desperately kisses back. "I love you, I'll see you soon" I whisper on her lips I kiss her again before I break away and run off with the rest of my group.

We head to one of the top floors of the building but stop a few floors short so we can make our way on foot. Walking through the building it looks similar to the CIA's tech floors. There are large glowing white lights hanging on the ceiling which makes the seemingly dark halls look bright. The walls are a darker shade of blue and a lining trim strip of black that outlines the walls, make the walls blend together. The floor is a lighter shade of blue. There are particularly no signs showing us where to go but soon we hear a faint manly scream so we all start running.

The scream came from a couple of floors up considering that the voice was so quiet. We enter the floor and I see no sign of life. Until we come across a room which is larger than all the rest and in the middle of that room is Caleb.

Strapped to a chair with sever cuts on his forehead and arms. We stand out side the door and I look into the room not opening the door but looking through the glass. Suddenly I see a figure come out of the darkness of one of the corners of the rooms. She has blonde shoulder length hair and wears dark blue clothing. She is saying some thing to Caleb but we can't hear from the closed door. I see a metal sliding table next to where Caleb is in the chair and I see him briefly open his eyes. Squinting from the bright light above him, he says something to her and she looks at him for a brief second then turns back to her table. I look at Caleb and he has sweat glistening on his forehead also he looks tired and with the rashes present on his wrists I can tell his been in that chair for a while for his been fighting to get out of his restraints since he got in them.

He says something again but we still can't hear him from the door being closed and she doesn't seem to take notice because she picks up a stainless steel needle and a cylinder full of a purplish blue liquid and inserts it in to Caleb's neck. He starts thrashing around but is restrained by the chair. He starts to violently scream which we can hear.

Wasting no time we enter the room. The Lady who I'm guessing is Jeanine starts to type on the key pad on her iPad, she holds in her hands. Myra tackles her to the floor kicking the iPad out of her hands making it smash on the floor. While Zeke runs over to Caleb who passed out and the serum has possibly worn off. When Zeke and Myra start to remove the restraints and start to lift him up, a large group of guards starts to enter the room with guns blazing. We duck for cover and start to return fire.

We shoot at the guards and I can see a lot of them that are now going down but as I turn. I see more start to arrive so I tell the group to start to head out the side door. We start to back out and I turn back to see everyone walks out as Will carrying Caleb. All was going to plan until I feel a sharp pain in my head and my legs give way then I feel the coldness of the floor.

Looking up from the floor I see a group of men surrounding me and Zeke trying to fight his way to me but Cara and Myra are trying to hold him back. He gives me a look with pleading eyes that are now lightly glossed over with tears and I feel my head fall to the side as everything goes black...

Tris POV

We have been waiting out the back for the others now for about a half hour when I start to get nervous. But soon enough the back door opens that we have parked our get away car near, and Will runs out carrying Caleb. I smile as I run up to Will and help him get Caleb into the back of the van and walk back out just in time to see Myra, Cara and Zeke run out.

"Where's Four" I ask Zeke with a worried tone. He doesn't answer. "Zeke where's Four" I ask again this time he looks at me. His expression reads dread and I can see that his eyes are glossed over and he looks on the verge of tears. "He got captured. I could of saved him, I could of saved him" he repeats into my shoulder after collapsing into me. I help him get into the van and let my tears flow free as we drive off, he is as good as dead now...


	40. Bittersweet Memories

The Epilogue

Tris POV

It's been two years since I saw that blue eyed cop that had stolen my heart. I found myself on a number of occasions thinking about what I could of done differently. But I know that would never be an option, not now anyways. Zeke thinks that what happened was his fault but we try to tell him it wasn't but he is still not convinced.

We have tried for years to try and get Four back. Doing it thousands of different ways. But after a while Erudite upgraded their security and resources so it's locked up like Fort Knox. Everyone who went to rescue Caleb, has all been placed on the wanted list. All that is accept for the ones who helped us that worked at Erudite. They denied everything so we just let them believe that we did it all, not much more that they can do I guess. We're all supposed traitors to anyone that follows Erudite. Sadly both Bud and George we're shot dead after being stuck between Erudite's line of fire.

Susan finally gave birth to little Nina, four months after we lost Four. She has Caleb's and Susan's blonde hair but has Caleb's gorgeous green eyes and dimples on her cheeks. Shes lively but not to noisy. She's smarter than most one year olds, but she is interested by almost anything, a lot like Uriah.

And Zeke and Shauna have just announced their engagement. We all couldn't be happier. Will and Christina have taken a liking to each other so now they are now dating which I so knew it.

But in the last couple of months have been the hardest without Four. A couple of months ago we found out that little Bear had a rare type of blood cancer and a few weeks ago lost his fight with the disease. He was the last thing that I had that somewhat connected me to Four. And now I have nothing.

But the worst part in all of this is remembering that his finial words to me were 'I love you, see you soon' before he ran down that hall...

Four POV

My names Tobias Eaton and for the last two years I've been tortured and gone through hell and back. Erudite have sent me through more fear landscapes than I can count. Jeanine says 'It's for my own good' and that I'm better now. I can't remember anything after waking up in the Erudite's medical ward two years ago. But ever since I healed I've been in non stop training.

My instructor Amar has the same memory loss that I do but Jeanine brought us up to speed on everything we missed. She said that it would take time but we would get used to being back to our jobs in Erudite. She sends us to different parts of the world to catch runaway criminals and most of the people on the wanted lists and bring them back to Erudite's compound for punishment.

So I wasn't a surprise when Amar walk up to my desk that is in one of the main offices in the Erudite compound. And places several large folders on my desk. I give him a look and he smirks at me.

"I'll look at them later just let me finish this" I tell him with a wave on my hand, pointing to the paperwork already laid out in front of me. He still just stands there looking at me expectedly. I look up at him with eyebrows raised and he finally speaks "You may want to look at that" he says pointing to the top of the stack of files. "Later-" I say but he cuts me off. "Just do it" he says more firmly.

Sighing I take the first folder of the stack and open it. Reading out loud the file name "Beatrice Prior"...

_I hoped you all enjoyed reading! Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it! I was thinking about a Sequel, so if you would like one leave me a review! Thank you!_


	41. The good news

Hey everyone I'm happy to say that the sequel's first chapter is up so go and check it out!


	42. Message To You

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the poor grammar, I've been told. I'll try and fix it soon...


End file.
